Unsteady Waters
by lucasscottlover1
Summary: What happens when a huge storm hits Tree Hill and the gang is on Luke's new boat? What happens when the boat runs into some problems and begins to sink? Uh oh
1. Brotherly chat

Um hi this is Ashley…I know I probably shouldn't be writing this and all considering I have 6 stories going already but I couldn't help it….I'm sorry..Anyways I hope you like my new story I will try and ud the others faster! Um…please r&r…thanks…oh for those of u who love all the Lucas angst in my stories don't worry this was just the beginning chapter it's coming! All my stories are brucas with the exception of one Laley so this one I'm not sure who his match will be yet…maybe Peyton…um I have Microsoft word too now so not as many spellng errors…he he

I own none of the characters their all marks creation…

* * *

"The water is great today," insisted Nathan as he laid back on the wooden deck of Luke's boat closing his eyes, his already tanned upper torso taking in some more rays from the sun.

"Yeah, I love this boat," Lucas said kissing the steering wheel jokingly. "She's my new baby! I worked seven months for this thing."

"So does that mean you won't let me borrow her sometime big bro?" joked Nathan.

"In your dreams," Lucas said rolling his eyes at Nathan.

"So you hear from Brooke yet?" Nathan asked hesitantly knowing it was a touchy situation.

"Nope, she hasn't tried talking to me," said Lucas sadly.

"That sucks man you know why she broke things off so suddenly?" asked Nate.

Lucas didn't answer mostly because he was still unsure of the reason himself. He really didn't want to waste another day asking himself why. If Brooke wasn't ready to trust him then there was nothing he could do to change that fact. He was willing to give his heart to her but apparently their feelings weren't mutual.

Nathan soaked in as much sun as he could get in. He was enjoying the week away from all the drama school brought. Haley was spending the afternoon with Peyton so that gave him the day to himself. What a better idea than relaxing on a boat?

"So how is Cooper?" asked Luke taking off his white muscle shirt intending to work on his tan too.

"He got released from the hospital on Saturday," told Nathan. "Him and Rachel."

"They're lucky they didn't get killed," insisted Luke. "You're lucky too!" Lucas glared at Nathan, his little way of commenting on his careless move. "I know why you did what you did but seriously Nate you could have killed yourself!"

"If I remember I wasn't the only one who took a leap off the bridge," reminded Nathan. "Thanks for saving me and all but I'm not the only one who risked things."

Lucas laughed to himself a little. "I guess but I don't have a wife that needs me."

"Your mom needs you and so does everyone else," retorted Nathan. "That's no excuse man."

"Yeah, especially now that I'm going to be a big brother again," Luke spilled knowing he was

dropping a big bomb.

Nathan's eyes shot open. "What?"

"My moms' pregnant," laughed Luke.

"Is it...?" Nathan began.

"Keith's yeah!" finished Luke. "At least I think it is."

"That's great man, send my luck to your mom," wished Nathan.

"Knowing your kinda luck I think she can go without," joked Lucas.

"Ha ha," mocked Nathan. "I fell sorry for that baby having to wake up to you're ass every morning. Poor kid."

Luke's mind drifted again. He blocked out Nathan's words with the worry that his mom wasn't the only pregnant woman he loved. A part of him couldn't help but worry that maybe Brooke was hiding the truth from him, maybe she was pregnant and that's why she ended things they way she did. He just kept seeing the sight of the pregnancy test; still not knowing whom it belonged to was killing him.

"Luke what's up?" Nathan asked seeing the worried look on his face.

"Nothing," avoided Lucas as he turned the wheel slightly. He searched the skies, noting but sunshine and a cool breeze filled the air.

"You sure?" Nathan pressed some more.

"So what do you plan on doing over break?" Lucas asked changing the subject.

Nathan hughed and closed his eyes again. He hated how Lucas always kept everything to himself. He just wished Luke would open up for once and face the truth. "Don't know you?"

"I plan on spending most my time fixing up my baby," Lucas said gripping the wheel tightly with a grin spreading ear to ear. "I'm avoiding the house as much as I can."

"Dan?" Nathan asked already knowing that was the reason Lucas was avoiding his home sweet home.

"Yep, he has been around a lot lately and it's really creeping me out," laughed Lucas. "Now I know why you needed out like you did."

Nathan laughed and turned on his stomach to tan his backside some.

Lucas was taken away by his thoughts with the realization that his leg was vibrating. He grabbed his cell from his pocket, smiling as he read Haley's name on the cover.

"Hey friend you taking care of my husband?" asked Haley playfully from the receiving end of the phone.

"Naw I threw him overboard like an hour ago," joked Lucas. "He can swim right?"

Nathan glared at Luke's back.

"Ha ha," mocked Haley. "Anyway's me and Sawyer are bored here and I'm pretty sure Brooke had nothing planned so why don't we go out tonight"

Lucas sighed at the thought of Brooke. "Sounds great but I doubt Brooke wants to just hang out with me. She specifically said she needed some space and I don't think three days was what she had in mind."

"Maybe you can use tonight as a chance to find out some things," hinted Haley.

"Like what?" asked Lucas.

"Like why she broke things off with you when she is clearly still in love with you," urged Haley.

"You think she still loves me?" Lucas asked a little on the desperate side.

"I know she does Luke," promised Haley. "I'll invite her to come with us tonight. If I can get her to say yes then most likely that means deep down she wants to see you."

Lucas remained quiet for a second.

"Don't give up on her Luke, things will work out," Haley insured trying to make him feel better.

"We can all take a trip on my boat tonight, cruise the water," asked Luke.

"Sounds good," agreed Haley. "Five o'clock meet at the apartment and tell my little boy toy that I love him."

"Oh I'll tell him right away," Lucas said sarcastically.

"Love ya Hales," Nathan yelled in the background.

Lucas rolled his eyes at the two. "Catch you later Hales."

"You too," greeted Haley hanging up.

Lucas put his cell in his side pocket and checked his GPS. They were 3 miles from town and it was already a quarter to four. He sharply turned the wheel to face shore and put his motor on a faster speed.

"What's the big idea?" asked Nathan as he forcefully moved onto his side by Luke's abrupt turn. He gripped the rail of the boat to avoid being shoved all across the boat.

"Were meeting at your place at five," informed Lucas.

"Where in the hell did you learn how to drive this thing?" snapped Nathan. "You need to practice your turning technique, a lot."

"Still learning," laughed Luke. "Not really the best at this whole boat thingy yet. The waves are really strong."

"Ocean waves usually are," Nathan said rolling his eyes. "Next time I'd appreciate it if you warned me before hand that your goona kill me."

"Sure thing," mocked Lucas putting the boat on an even faster speed. He loved watching Nathan's face turn from tan to green in such a short amount of time.

"Who's all coming?" asked Nathan holding his stomach to avoid barfing what he had for lunch.

"Um...," hesitated Luke. "Us, Haley, Peyton and maybe Brooke."

Nathan looked at Lucas sheepishly. "So that's why you're rushing to get home. You want to get all good smelling for Brooke."

"No..., I just want to freshen up some," Lucas said smiling slyly and eying Nathan back. "I'm not doing it for Brooke."

"What ever you say bro," mocked Nathan, "Not that I'm trying to spoil anything but how do you expect to get Brooke and Peyton to both come?"

"Huh?" Lucas asked confused.

"Haley said they're on really bad terms right now," informed Nathan. "Brooke moved out and moved into Bevin's and everything. I thought you knew."

"I know they had a disagreement but I never knew it was that bad," said Lucas. "I hope it wasn't over that stupid library kiss."

"What stupid library kiss?" Nathan asked now being the one out of the loop. "Did you kiss Peyton again?" Nathan sat up, the conversation peaked a real interest to him.

"Correction, she kissed me thinking she was dyeing," reinstated Lucas. "She told me she loved me too."

"Brooke knows about that?" asked Nathan a little on the nosey side.

"Yeah, the kissing part," said Lucas. "I told her at the wedding on mistake. She was mad at first but I think she got over it by the end of the night. I never told her what Peyton said though, she didn't really give me the chance to."

"Did you kiss Peyton back?" wondered Nathan.

Luke didn't answer at first. "No but I didn't really back down either."

Nathan smiled. "I seriously think the past is rewriting itself."

"You mean the stupid love triangle us three have going on?" assumed Lucas.

"That and Cooper's car accident, your mom getting pregnant and Dan helping this time, me getting remarried to Haley," answered Nathan.

Lucas listened and slowed the motor down because they were reaching shore soon.

"I think the past is rewriting itself and it's giving us another chance to fix what we did wrong the first time," spoke Nathan. "Dan has another chance to be there for your mom and take care of Keith's baby like he took care of you. Then me and Haley have a second chance to try and make our marriage work."

"Yeah, I guess," moped Lucas. He pulled the boat into the loading area near the dock and anchored it down. Him and Nathan jumped off and onto the dock.

Lucas headed up the beach to his car followed by Nathan. Nathan grabbed Luke's shoulder as they came closer to their cars, turning him around for a second.

Lucas looked Nathan in the eyes; he waited to hear what Nathan had to say.

"Maybe this is your second chance to actually choose between Brooke and Peyton," urged Nathan as he pulled his t-shirt over his head.

"I did, I choose Brooke," Lucas said sadly. "Apparently she doesn't want me back though."

"Then follow the other path this time," hinted Nathan. "See if Peyton is the right one this time. I know you had that little fling with her but neither of you actually tried a real relationship with one another."

"I'm still in love with Brooke though," Lucas said waking toward his car.

"So you're telling me you have no feelings for Peyton," Nathan said walking after him. Nathan knew he still loved both of them it was obvious.

Lucas stood quiet and waited by their cars for Nathan to follow the rest of the way.

"No matter who you choose you're going to end up hurting one of them," insured Nathan. "Make sure you think long and hard before you choose which one of them you really want to be with. You can't keep stringing them along like this."

Lucas still stood quiet not knowing what to say back to Nathan. He knew Nathan spoke true words.

"Catch ya later," Nathan said pounding his brother's fist and hopping in his car. He started it up and drove back to his apartment.

Lucas slipped his white muscle shirt over his newly tanned physique and drove home to an empty house. His mom had been at the cafe lately, taking her mind off her baby to come. As much as Lucas felt joyed for the new baby he still couldn't replace the emptiness he felt now that Keith was gone.

Lucas slid his key into the tiny hole and swung open his door. He barged through the kitchen and into his room. He threw his stuff on the bed and stripped down to take a shower.

He walked into the bathroom and pulled out a towel from the bottom cupboard and hung it over the shower. He turned on his little portable radio that sat on the sink and walked off. After turning on the water he slipped off the remainder of his clothing and hopped in the steamy water.

Meanwhile on the bed his phone was ringing, unable to reach him they left a message.

Lucas listened to one of his favorite songs play as he washed his hair, Disintegration by Jimmy eat world. He began mouthing the words out when the radio stopped suddenly.

This is an urgent broadcast from ...(crackling in the sound)... unsafe...cover...ground... winds. Lucas turned off the water to try and hear the message better but there was no luck all he heard was static.

Lucas washed the rest of the soap out his hair and got out. He wrapped a towel around his waist and walked to his bed, his phone blinked.

"Hey Luke, I was wondering if you could pick me up," said the girl on the message. There was a long pause indicating she felt awkward apparently. "My car is acting up. If you could pick me up it would be great. Thanks."

Lucas let his towel slip to the floor and slipped on a pair of boxers and long khaki shorts followed by a black muscle shirt. His day on the boat really did wonders for his tan too, he was nice and dark. He wrapped a long silver chain around his neck and slipped on a pair of flip flops. After getting dressed he ran a small amount of styling gel through his hair and grabbed his keys taking off out the door.

As he made his way onto the sidewalk he was quickly taken away by the darkness of the sky. It was sunny as hell when he came home, it really got dark fast. He searched the skies for a little while unsure if it was really the best of ideas to take out the boat. After convincing himself he was being paranoid and that this was his only chance to really see what was up with Brooke he continued to his car.

Lucas hopped into his car formally known as Keith's. Keith had left it for him in the will he wrote. Lucas knew that car meant a lot to Keith and for that reason he was promised himself to always take care of it. Sometimes he felt like maybe Keith was just sitting in the passengers seat and watching over him, at least that's what he always hoped. As much as he tried he still couldn't push away the feeling of guilt that Keith died saving him, what hurt the most is that he never said I love you back.

Lucas searched the skies for any signs of bad weather as he drove to pick her up. Deep down he knew something was going to go wrong. He just had a funny feeling.


	2. Getting together for the big night

_Thanks for reading please read ad review...its still the beginning but alot is to come in future chapters...tell me if i should continue!_

* * *

Nathan twirled Haley around as they danced and danced to their favorite love song. Lifting her in his arms he spun her in circles. She swung her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck, kissing him passionately as he held her tight.

"Couldn't resist could ya?" joked Nathan kissing her back.

Haley smiled slyly. "I could but I figured why should I?"

"True," he said squeezing her butt cheeks jokingly.

"Nathan!" scolded Haley playfully.

Nathan grinned at his own bright idea. "Hold on tight!"

"Why what are you up to?" worried Hales. "Put me down Nathan."

"You're wish is my command," laughed Nathan.

Nathan ran at full speed with her in his arms. He ran around the counter twice and down the hall to their room.

"Nathan put me down," laughed Haley. She held onto Nathan's neck tightly as he ran circles around the house. "Nathan put me down." She screamed and started laughing as he threw her on the bed and pounced on top of her. He quickly ripped off his shirt and threw it on the floor.

"You're wish is my command," he laughed. She laid her head on the pillow and he went in for a kiss.

"No," she said turning her face from another one of his kisses. "Everyone will be here soon."

"So," pouted Nathan. "We just wont open the door."

"We can't do that Nathan, especially with the three of them together," insisted Haley.

"Awe it will give them a chance to talk, they don't need us to play mediators," nagged Nate.

"Sorry my little boy toy but you'll have to wait until later," Haley pushed him off her and rolled to the side.

"Brooke's coming then?" asked Nathan pulling her back by her belt loop of her jeans. He softly kissed the back of her neck. "You want me don't you?"

Haley laughed. "I think it's you who can't resist." She turned around and sat on his lap, wrapping one leg on each side of him. She smiled and teased him back by kissing softly around his belly button.

**Meanwhile…**

Lucas pulled up the driveway in his car. He pulled the keys from ignition and walked up the small front steps of her house.

"Hey Luke," Peyton greeted opening the door. "Thanks for picking me up." She grabbed him in a warm hug and smiled taking in the aurora that was Luke.

"Awe… no problem, what are friends for?" Lucas said pulling back and smiling. "So I haven't seen you in a while. I called you're cell and left some messages. You never called me back though."

"Yeah been really busy," avoided Peyton as she moved out the way letting him inside.

Lucas walked in her small but cozy home and took a seat at the kitchen table. "So you're not avoiding me?" he insinuated.

Peyton smiled at how well he knew her.

"Maybe a little." She concluded.

"Brooke?" asked Lucas.

"It might be a little because of her," told Peyton taking a seat across from him at the table.

"Did the whole kiss in the library start this?" Lucas asked feeling horrible for telling Brooke. "I'm so sorry I even brung that up. Now she's mad at the both of us because I couldn't keep my damn mouth shut."

"Don't beat yourself up over it," sighed Peyton. It's not that kiss that sparked our fight it was my own stupid self. I don't think she's mad at you either. She's mad at me and taking it out on you. I should be apologizing to you instead."

"If it isn't me that's getting in between you two then what is it?" asked a clueless Lucas.

Peyton held back a grin; it was merely him alone that split the two-unseperatable friends up. He was the only one that could ever come between the tight friendship Brooke and Peyton held. She couldn't tell him that though. "It's nothing."

"Are you sure?" he questioned skeptically. "It has to be important for you two to fight like you are. You can tell me you know. I won't tell anyone if that's what you want."

"Oh I know you wont it's just… I'm not sure if telling you will help the situation much," laughed Peyton. "Ya know how protective Brooke is of you, you probably shouldn't even be here."

"I love Brooke with all my heart, but she can't tell me who to be friends with," insisted Lucas. "I'm you're friend so no matter how Brooke feels about me being here in the end I still will be."

Peyton questioned herself whether she should follow her head or follow her heart. Her head told her not to fall for him anymore than she already had. Her heart on the other hand just wanted to pour out all her feelings. She wasn't sure if she was willing to give up Brooke's friendship yet though. However in Brooke's words there was no friendship left was there?

"If you tell me maybe I can finally know what's bothering Brooke and why she's so distant with me lately." begged Lucas. "I know what ever came between you two has her really angry and upset because she won't even answer any of my calls."

Peyton wanted badly to tell Lucas, he was the last person she wanted mad at her. "Look at the time it's already 5:10. We were suppose to meet at Nathan's at 5."

Lucas sighed as she avoided his question. He decided not to press any more though. Apparently she didn't want to tell him and he had to respect that. "We'll let's get going then."

Peyton got up and walked into the living room where she had her sweater.

"You don't need that," Lucas said following her. "It's like 80 degrees outside."

"Well I'm bringing it just incase," told Peyton. "It might be chilly on the water."

Lucas laughed at her stubbornness. "Oh," he said walking over to the shelf next to the sofa. He flicked on the radio on the second shelf to see if it was all static like the one at his place.

"Lucas we don't have time to listen to the radio," huffed Peyton placing her hands on her hips. She walked over to him and grabbed his arm, pulling gently. "Come on they're probably waiting for us."

Lucas pulled his arm away. "Shh" he said hushing her, trying to listen to the weather.

Nothing but static came from the receiving end of the radio.

"Same as my house," worried Lucas. "I think maybe a storm is coming."

"I think you're being paranoid a little and I also think that we should go now," Peyton said clicking the radio off and dragging him by his arm outside. There she was met with her own worry.

"The sky looks a lot darker," worried Lucas, "Maybe tonight isn't a good night to go on the water. It's only 5:24 too, it's usually not this dark at this time," he concluded staring up at the gloomy clouds that covered the evening sky."

"It looks a bit dark, nothing to fret about though, we hardly ever get storms around here, when we do their usually mild," Peyton said trying to convince him but mostly herself. She desperately needed time out the house not to mention she wanted to catch up some with Lucas.

"I guess," Lucas, agreed still not convinced fully himself.

**Meanwhile…**

Haley was busy with Nathan. He was in the middle of taking off he braw when someone barged through the bedroom door.

"You know you two really should learn to lock you're doors?" blurted out Brooke as she barged through their bedroom door. "You never know who co……" she stopped at mid sentence. "Oh my god ewwwww…." She quickly ran out the room and into the kitchen area.

About 2 minutes passed and Haley came out followed by Nathan.

"Yeah sorry you had to walk in on that," laughed Nathan. "Maybe that might teach you to knock next time." He burst out in laughter.

Brooke slapped him playfully in the back of the head. "I figured considering you were inviting people over you two would hold off on the honeymoon sex for the night. Apparently you couldn't wait that long though."

"Hey listen here missy, I waited for like 3 weeks before we got married because Hales wanted to," blurted out Nathan. "I can restrain myself pretty well."

"Hey I never said it was you that couldn't restrain themselves," Brooke said eyeing Haley. "It takes two to tango right?"

"I seem to remember a few people walking in on you before," reminded Haley. "There was the time when Peyton and Anna walked in on you and Felix. The time Keith walked in on you and Lucas. And the time Lucas walked in on you and Chris. The list goes on so I can continue if you want." Haley felt the power shift more toward her side now.

"Point taken," Brooke snapped. "So when are we going to this big party?" I need some excitement to get my mind off things."

"What do you mean party?" asked Nathan obviously out of the loop.

Haley kicked him underneath the counter.

"Oww," complained Nathan. "What was that for?"

Brooke looked between the two confused, eying them suspiciously. She already had realized Haley lied to her.

"Well Nathan the reason Haley invited me over is because she wanted to go to this big party. She said the three of us were going so I'm surprised you have no idea about it." She gave Haley a knowing glare.

"Oh…um…well….she didn't tell me it was a party she said it was a …..surprise..yes surprise," lied Nathan. "Yeah, that's why I didn't know about it."

"So Haley are you going to tell me the real reason I'm here?" Brooke said seeing through Nathan's crappy attempt at a lie.

"Nice cover Nathan," Haley said sarcastically.

Nathan shrugged his shoulders. "Hey I'm always telling the truth so I'm not a good liar." He gave her a puppy dog pout and stared at her sadly.

Haley laughed and playfully shoved him.

"Hey love birds I'm still waiting here," interrupted Brooke.

"I figured you probably wouldn't even hear me out on the phone of I asked you to come with us," told Haley. "That's why I lied."

"Go where?" asked Brooke curious.

"We'll….we all were going to go on a boat," Haley answered not mentioning Lucas and Peyton yet.

"Oh, that's ok, I like boat rides," laughed Brooke less annoyed. "I would have said yes."

Haley smiled and glanced up at Nathan.

"So whose boat is it?" wondered Brooke.

"It's Luke's," blurted out Nathan.

Brooke sighed and looked down at the counter.

"What is it?" asked Haley quickly seeing the happy Brooke turn sad.

"I'd go but I really can't talk to him right now," Brooke said sadly. "Tell him I'm sorry."

"Brooke why are you avoiding him like the plague?" asked Haley concerned. "He's been missing you a lot."

"It's complicated," told Brooke. "I'm just not ready yet."

"Are you mad at him or something?" asked Nathan. "Is it because Peyton kissed him at the shooting?"

"No I'm not mad at him!" promised Brooke. "He told you about the kiss though?" Brooke grew a little annoyed at the fact Lucas was blabbing everything to Nathan.

"He thinks that's why you're avoiding him that's why he mentioned it," Nathan jumped in already knowing Brooke was probably jumping to conclusions in her head.

"Well you can tell him that what he does with Peyton isn't going to break me in pieces anymore. For all I care they can both run off and get hitched." She knew she was being unreasonable to Luke but lately she just found herself being cranky. She was tired of being screwed over by the people she trusted.

"Brooke, Lucas loves you a lot, not Peyton," comforted Haley. "You need to get over this big fear that he's going to run off with her and leave you behind. That was the old Luke the stupid one." Haley laughed at her own joke. We're dealing with the new Luke now the one that would do anything in the world to make you happy."

"Not anything," pouted Brooke.

"What is it that he won't do for you?" questioned Nathan.

"He still talks to her even though he knows I hate it when he does," blurted out Brooke.

"Who me?" Peyton said walking into the room followed by Lucas. She glared at her former best friend knowing they were talking about her behind her back.

"Doesn't anyone knock first?" Haley said annoyed at their lack of privacy.

"Sorry we just expected you knew we were coming so it didn't matter really if we came in," a cheery Lucas said walking over to Haley and giving her a hug.

"Figures they walk in together," Brooke said under her breath.

"What was that Brooke?" snapped Peyton knowing Brooke was talking shit about her.

"Well I got to go," Brooke told Haley and Nathan. "I don't really like hanging out with back stabbing bitches," She said glaring at Peyton.

Nathan looked at Lucas and sighed. Both boys rolled there eyes at the bickering.

"I know the feeling I had to put up with one for about 17 years," Peyton insinuated as she looked at Brooke.

"Why don't you come Brooke," jumped in Lucas. "Some of us really want to talk to you."

"Sorry Luke, I have plans," lied Brooke. The last thing she wanted to do was fight with her former best friend all night. "Maybe another time."

"Can't you break you're plans this once?" hoped Lucas. "I would love to talk to you, see why you're avoiding me."

"I'm not avoiding you," defended Brooke. "I've just been extremely busy."

"Sure," Lucas said sarcastically and turning away form her disappointed.

"Don't worry Luke we'll have fun without her if she feels she's too good to hang out with us anymore," Peyton said intertwining her hand with his. She had a few good reasons for doing that. She got to hold Luke's hand, which was a definite plus. She knew that would get Brooke all jealous and make her want to come. She also knew Brooke wouldn't stand back from a challenge.

"Actually I take back what I said, count me in tonight," Brooke said walking in between

Peyton and Lucas and splitting their arms apart.

"That's great," Haley said joyously. "Everyone is in then!"

"I don't see nothing great about it," Nathan said to himself quiet enough so that only Lucas could hear.

Lucas chuckled at Nate's comment.

"I knew that would get her to come," Peyton whispered into Luke's ear.

Lucas looked at Peyton confused and then realized what she did. "Thanks, you're a real pal," he whispered back into hers."

Peyton hated only being his pal and she really didn't want Lucas to stay with Brooke. She knew Lucas still loved Brooke a lot though. As much as she wanted to be a bitch back to Brooke and steal Lucas away, coming in between their relationship would hurt Luke in the end and that's something she didn't want to do. He was always there for her so in her own little way she was trying to repay the favor by keeping her feelings locked up tight, even if Brooke got her way.

"Let's head out then," jumped in Nathan. He grabbed Haley's hand and they all headed for the door. Well all of them but Lucas. He was busy fiddling with their radio. When he failed to follow everyone turned to see what was up.

"Lucas everything is going to be ok, the weather isn't going to go psycho the minute we head out," guessed Peyton.

"I guess you're right, I just wanted to play it safe," sighed Lucas as the bad feeling in the back of his head began creeping more into his thoughts.

They all left out the apartment. Haley and Nathan were stunned at the appearance of the sky. They had yet to see the drastic change in color.

"Maybe Lucas is right," added Nathan. "It looks like a storms on the front."

Haley, Brooke and Peyton had already jumped into Luke's car by then though, leaving Lucas and Nathan sanding there in amazement.

"I guess we're going in my car then," laughed Lucas yet to be informed on the driving situation.

Brooke was positioned in the passengers seat as Haley and Peyton took a seat in back.

"Hey Luke let down the top," yelled Haley.

Nathan smiled and took a seat next to Hales in the back seat as Lucas let down the convertible top and took a seat next to Brooke in front.

"I guess were off then," Lucas said starting up the engine and driving off.

Haley sat in the back seat with her bag full of necessities on her lap, at least to her they were. "I guess we won't be needing tanning lotion though," she concluded after seeing the dark and cloudy sky. She reached for her cell phone and dropped the bag on mistake sending the contents inside to spill everywhere.

Nathan helped her pick up everything. He grew stunned at the amount of crap she fit into her little sun bag. 2 books, a portable radio, 2 packs of gum, a mirror, a bundle of makeup and tanning oils, and a small yellow box.

"Hey what's in the box?" asked Nathan ready to open it.

"Oh that's nothing," Haley said quickly ripping the box out of his hands and putting it in her bag. "Thanks for helping me pick everything up though."

Nathan looked at her curiously. After not being told what lay inside the box he couldn't seem to stop staring at it. It was bugging him to know.

Meanwhile in the front seat Lucas eyed Brooke in the corner of his eye as she sat quiet looking to her right and not at him. He placed his right hand on her left and his other laid firm on the steering wheel.

She turned to face him as he touched her.

"You ok?" he whispered.

Peyton watched the scene play out from the back. It took everything she had to not tell him how she felt now before it was too late. Or was it already too late?

"I'm fine," Brooke said keeping her response short. She pulled her hand away from his.

Lucas rolled his eyes and pulled his hand back. He didn't see any hope for the night if she were to continue to act like she was. Why was she acting this way toward him? What had he done?

* * *

_Thanks for reading…. I hoped you liked the new chapter….I'm sorry for the lack of angst but believe me it's coming I just need some beginning chapters to start the moral and mood off…Lots to come! The weather gets worse…:)…Lucas tries reaching out to Brooke some more…does she let him in and tell him what's on her mind? Will Peyton act out on her feelings for Luke? Will he want her back? Will Nathan ever find out what's in that damn yellow box? Keep reading and find out!_


	3. Cat Fight

_Sorry for the wait, like I said this story will turn out to be angst filled and accompany alot of drama so keep reading if thats what you're waiting for. Im just working the storylines right now! This chapter is pretty long so I hope you like it. Um...send me a review...constructive critism(not mean)is always liked...or any new ideas... thanks for reading! Please review and tell me you're opinions_

_Brucas or Leyton( I'm still not certin about this story yet) I love both couples_

* * *

Lucas parked his car at the boat loading dock. As everyone raced out the car he put the top back up just incase it rained while they were gone. 

Meanwhile Haley and Peyton had already started racing across the dock towards Luke's boat. They were anxious to get the night started!

"The boat isn't going anywhere you two," yelled Nathan laughing and stepping out Luke's back seat.

Lucas stepped out the car and locked the doors before he headed towards the dock. He was a perfectionist when it came to the car Keith had left him. It was all he had left that belonged to his "_father_".

Brooke walked next to Nathan instead of running with Haley and Peyton. She usually would want to join in on the fun but not with her current situation, all she really wanted to do was curl up on her sofa and be alone. Even if in the end that wasn't making her happy.

Lucas leaned against the car for a moment and checked the sky. He wasn't sure if a nasty storm was on the front or if the late night fog was strolling in, depending on either one he had figured a sunny afternoon most likely wasn't on the forecast.

"Luke come on," shouted Nathan shouted already 10 feet in front of him.

Brooke looked back at Lucas to see what was keeping him but quickly turned her head when they formed eye contact.

Lucas jogged up to Nathan and Brooke while Haley and Peyton were only a few steps away from his docked boat.

Nathan held Haley's bag as she ran, he held all the answers he needed but would he betray her trust out of curiosity? Was that small yellow box worth arguing over?

"Bang!"

Peyton tripped and fell face first onto the wooden deck resulting in a burst of laughter from both Brooke and Haley. Her feet spread and a huge thud was heard from everyone.

"Walk much?" Brooke asked through her laughs.

Lucas ran up to his fallen friend afraid she might be hurt. He picked her up without a ripple of difficulty. "You ok?"

Nathan jogged up to Peyton also he really didn't think the fall was that funny.

When she stood up everyone was surprised to see a large gash above her left eyebrow.

"Hey you're bleeding," noticed Lucas as he dabbed her cut with his fingertip.

Peyton flinched and backed away.

"Sorry," apologized Luke.

Brooke walked up to the dock towards everyone; she didn't see a need to run over a small cut. Lucas seamed to have her taken care of like usual anyways.

Haley stepped off the dock and onto Luke's boat. She grabbed Peyton's arm as she stepped on afterwards.

"I think I have a first aid kit under the seat near the steering wheel," told Luke. He turned around and looked for Brooke who was standing right behind him on the dock. He held out his hand for her to grab as she stepped on the boat.

Brooke didn't find a need to use his assistance however. She hopped on the boat perfectly fine without him.

Lucas tried hard to hide his evident hurt. All he wanted to do was help her out and like she had been doing for the past week she shot him down. She avoided him at all costs and he still couldn't figure out why.

Nathan nudged Luke's shoulder, his own way of feeling sorry for his bro. "She'll come around," he whispered before hopping abroad.

Lucas hoped on too while Nathan handed Haley her purse and grabbed the first aid kit under the wheel.

"Here," said Nathan handing it to Peyton.

"Thanks," she answered grabbing it from his hands. She took a seat next to Haley on the wrap around seat of the boat.

"Here let me help you," insisted Hales. "Sorry for laughing I didn't figure you were hurt."

"It's cool I understand," Peyton accepted while glaring at Brooke. Brooke took a seat on one of the stool type seats across from her.

Of all things Brooke didn't miss Peyton's death glare, she returned it full on! May the war begin she though to herself.

"Hey Peyt you were right it is colder than I thought it would be," noticed Lucas. "It got chilly really quickly."

"Yep, told you I should bring my sweater," she affirmed. "You see us girls are smart!" Peyton pushed Luke playfully as he rolled his eyes.

Brooke rolled her eyes too. Watching her flirt with him was so sickening. Mostly it just hurt though.

"For being so smart you sure lack the skill of walking," joked Luke. "Maybe I should fill you in, ya put one foot in front of the other until you reach you're destination. It's really quite easy you know." He smiled knowing he was about to get slapped.

Peyton punched Luke in the arm. "Shut up Rake boy."

Lucas laughed at his own joke. "Hey, I thought we agreed never to mention that incident."

"You agreed you mean," reinstated Peyton. "I never agreed to a thing."

Nathan watched Brooke send mean glances at Peyton and Lucas; he knew the night was headed for some defendant trouble by the look of things. He could tell Brooke didn't like them messing around.

"Stop moving so much," barked Haley trying to apply some Neosporin to Peyton's cut.

"Sorry," laughed Peyton as she watched Luke from behind.

Lucas turned and looked back at Brooke who was slightly shivering. All he wore was a black muscle shirt and a pair of shorts so he couldn't help her much but maybe he could check below for something.

"Be right back." Luke said walking down below the deck, sending a charming smile towards Brooke before he went away.

Both Brooke and Peyton smiled back at him but he missed both.

"All done, you want a bandage?" Haley asked Peyton.

Peyton was in la la land thinking about Luke so she missed Haley's question."

"Uh earth to Peyton anyone there?" she repeated after no response.

"Um huh?" Peyton realized Haley was asking her something.

"Want a bandage?" she asked again.

"Naw ,I'm fine," said Peyton. "Thanks."

Haley gave Peyton a strange glance and turned to Nathan who was making his way to her. He sat between her and Peyton on the wrap around seat and placed his arm around Haley's neck.

"I could totally see you being one of those hot nurses you know," flirted Nathan.

"Really," pressed Haley.

"Yeah with one of those hot mini skirts and that little white blouse," added Nathan as he smiled and looked her in the eyes. "I could see you fixing me up someday."

"Oh I'll fix you up," teased Haley. "As long as you're wearing one of those backless hospital dresses."

"Eww no more sex talk," cringed Brooke.

"Yes please," agreed Peyton. "I think I might get sick."

Nathan and Haley cracked up laughing.

"Fine no talking then," Nathan said grabbing Haley's face in a kiss.

"No sucking each others faces off either," laughed Brooke. "Gosh Haley I think I've had a total bad influence on you this year!"

"Nothing we all can't believe," cracked Peyton.

Brooke glared at Peyton, she was about to say something back but Haley interrupted her.

"Brooke," jumped in Haley before an argument occurred.

"Haley, now that we know each others names how may I help you?" Brooke said sarcastically.

Haley playfully glared at Brooke, a less intensified look compared to Peyton's. Brooke knew she was kidding by the playful grin she had. "Anyways Miss smartass did you write you're English paper yet?"

"It's not due until break is over," Brooke looked at Haley like she was crazy. "Who does their homework right away?"

Haley blushed because she always did it right when it was assigned. "Guess that's a no then huh?"

All of a sudden Lucas came up with a Red sports hoodie and a little green jacket.

He threw Haley the little green one and went to hand Brooke his red one. "Here incase you get cold," He smiled handing it to Brooke.

"No thanks," ignored Brooke.

"You sure?" asked Lucas disappointed. He was trying hard to reach out to her but she kept shooting him down. He knew she was cold she just didn't want to take the hoodie from him.

Haley smiled at Lucas feeling bad for her friend. "Thanks for the jacket Luke." She made sure to put it on to keep warm; it was really cold out which was weird for mid April.

Peyton noticed Brooke shooting Luke down again and felt bad; she wished he were that passionate about her again. Brooke was so lucky but just didn't see it and that really annoyed her.

"You sure you don't want to hold onto it for later?" Lucas was almost begging her to take it.

"I'm fine Lucas," she snapped.

"Ignore her, it's a waste of time trying to get through her thick head," interrupted Peyton.

"Peyton to the rescue," Brooke said sarcastically. "You know Luke I think you're other girlfriend might want the hoodie, give it to her."

"She's already wearing a sweater, and I told you before she isn't my girlfriend," argued Lucas. "I thought you were."

"Her hearts so cold she could use another one," insulted Brooke.

"What's you're problem Brooke?" yelled Peyton standing up. "Is that stick jammed too far up you're ass or something?"

"Sit down Peyton," Lucas ordered getting in between the feuding girls.

"You better stand in front of her Luke because I'm going to beat her little ass," Brooke said standing up too.

"Brooke you sit down too," Lucas positioned him self right in the middle. That was basically where he was always put anyways, right in the middle of their fights.

Haley and Nathan remained seated and just watch the fight play out.

"Told you this was a bad idea," Nathan whispered to Haley. 'You didn't listen to little old Nathan though did you?"

Haley elbowed Nathan and stood up. "Guys stop fighting," she said calmly, "This is suppose to be a fun night."

"No it's ok, I'm waiting for Brooke to come here and try and beat my ass," yelled Peyton. "This time you slap me and I will slap you back."

"Woah," Lucas turned and looked at Brooke. "You slapped her?"

"Yep and I'll do it again," threatened Brooke. "The little hore isn't going to get another chance to backstab me."

"Hore! Look who is talking Miss Brooke yourself," insulted Peyton. "If I was desperate for that I'd find a man."

"Oh there is no doubt in my mind about that," Brooke said upset. "You'll take anyone's man, leftovers are you're specialty."

"Brooke, am I what you two are fighting about?" asked Luke clueless still.

"Don't hold you're breath Luke, everything doesn't revolve you like you think," snapped Brooke harshly.

Lucas looked away hurt by her constant jabbing at him.

"Shut up Brooke, I'm tired of you treating Luke so meanly because of me," defended Peyton as she pushed Luke away and stepped up to Brooke.

Haley stood next to Lucas, they watched as the ex best buds hashed it out.

"Like I said before its Peyton to the rescue like always," Brooke shouted in her face.

"I'm so glad I'm not friend's with you anymore," Peyton said backing away from Brooke. "I've tried being honest with you but apparently it wasn't good enough. I came to you with the truth and with no intention of pursuing my feelings and you wouldn't hear me out. You were my best friend and I wouldn't have done anything to stop you from being happy. You on the other hand didn't care how I felt. I couldn't help how I felt and you know that. I just needed a true friend to talk to. I needed you to care but you didn't." Peyton walked past Lucas and sat back down.

"A true friend wouldn't have made out with my boyfriend and snuck around behind my back," cried Brooke. "A true friend especially wouldn't have kissed him again after knowing how much it hurt me the first time. A real true friend would stay the hell away form her best friends boyfriend." Brooke was really angry now and screaming at Peyton.

"Brooke I told you the kiss in the library meant nothing," jumped in Lucas, "Is that why you're so mad at the both of us?"

"The kiss was just part of it," screamed Brooke. "It was everything else that I couldn't handle again."

"What else?" asked Lucas. "Why are you so angry?"

Brooke avoided the question. "I hope you two are happy with each other, that's what you wanted from the very beginning wasn't it?" screamed Brooke. "I know Peyton wants me out of the way!" She folded her arms around her chest in a pouting manner.

Peyton glared at Brooke for about the millionth time this night.

"Brooke I love you," Lucas said wrapping his arms around her. "Me and Peyton are just friends. She has Jake and I have you."

Brooke pushed out of his arms. "Ask Peyton to tell you the truth."

Lucas huffed as Brooke pushed him away once again. He looked at Peyton for some sort of a clue to what was going on.

Peyton failed to reveal any secrets though. She wasn't ready to tell him how she felt yet.

"Peyton will you tell me what's going on?" begged Luke.

"Don't ask me to decipher what goes on in her head," answered Peyton.

"Fine," Lucas said growing impatient. He looked at Brooke instead. "Then you tell me."

"What the bitch finally shut her trap?" mocked Brooke clapping her hands. "It's about time. Figures she holds back now though."

Peyton jumped up and lunged at Brooke. "I'm not holding back now am I?" she pressed Brooke against the wood deck and slapped her hard.

Brooke couldn't get out from under Peyton's death grip so she just yanked onto her hair and dug her nails into Peyton's arm.

Peyton yelped out and grabbed Brooke's hair to. They were struggling in a full out tug of war match.

"Stop it guys," said Haley. She tried getting in between the two but one of them bit her in the arm.

"Bitch," screamed Haley grabbing her arm. "You two are animals." She decided to just let the two fight. "If I get rabies I'm sewing both of you're asses."

Nathan looked at Lucas and nodded. "Girl fight!" they said in unison.

"If I don't make it out alive dude, tell my mom I love her," joked Lucas. He went behind Peyton and grabbed a hold of her while Nathan grabbed Brooke.

Both girls weren't letting go without a struggle. Even when pulled apart they were still holding onto the others hair.

"Bitch," screamed Brooke as Nathan pulled her back.

"Slut," responded Peyton being pulled back by Lucas.

"STOP!" screamed Lucas. "I'm sick of this!"

Both girls kept quiet and looked at Luke.

"You two are best friends, why are you letting something stupid come between you're friendship?" he asked.

"Because you're not just something stupid," whispered Brooke in tears.

"So it is about me?" concluded Luke. "That is why you're mad at me."

"It's why I'm mad at her," corrected Brooke squeezing out of Nathan's grip.

Peyton was struggling too but Lucas wouldn't let her go yet. "Promise you wont fight," he asked.

"Yeah," she promised and Luke let her go.

"So if you're mad at her for kissing me then why are you upset with me?" he repeated.

"I'm not mad at you, and correction I'm mad at her because she's in love with you not because she kissed you in the library," Brooke broke out in hysterics. "I start loving you again and now all of a sudden she does too."

"Brooke you have to give that up, she doesn't love me like that anymore," argued Luke.

"Ask her," cried Brooke. "Ask her to tell you the real truth."

Lucas sighed and looked at Peyton who was also in tears. "Peyton just tell her you don't love me so we can all get on with the night."

Peyton just stared at him not replying.

Lucas stared back waiting.

"Tell him the truth Peyton," cried Brooke. "You said you wanted to be truthful so be truthful with him too."

Lucas looked back at Brooke and then looked at Peyton again. She still didn't say anything though.

Nathan now stood next to Haley, they were both anxious as well to see Peyton's answer. From just her silence alone they were beginning to believe Brooke was telling the truth.

"Peyton," Luke said her name more like a question. He patiently waited for her to respond.

A small tear fell down Peyton's cheek as she stared at him and Luke began getting nervous. She couldn't love him again could she?

"Tell Brooke the truth," pressed Lucas.

"I did," she whispered.

"You told her you loved Jake right?" hoped Lucas.

Peyton started crying harder and Lucas finally knew the truth. He gave her a shocked look. He didn't know how to react really. Instead he looked back at Brooke.

"Now you see," cried Brooke. "She does love you."

Peyton covered her face as she cried, she couldn't believe just like that Luke knew! Now he probably was never going to talk to her!

"Brooke I care about both of you but I can't help how she feels about me," whispered Luke walking closer to her.

"I understand that," Brooke whispered back. "What I want to know is if you still love her too."

Peyton looked up from crying and stared at Luke for a response.

"Yes I do," stated Luke firmly.

Brooke nearly felt her heart break in half with his response. She didn't expect him to be so forward and answer so quickly.

On the other hand Peyton got a little bit happier.

"But I'm in love with you," he added. "Nothing will change how much I love you Brooke."

Brooke calmed down a little after he added that last part.

"I need you to talk to me though, I really want to be with you." He grabbed her hands in his hoping for the same response.

To Luke's surprise she didn't let go of his hands like usual.

"I'm here aren't I?" cried Brooke.

"Only because Haley tricked you into coming," countered Luke. "Do I have to trick you into being with me?"

"No," answered Brooke.

"So you'll stop avoiding me then?" requested Lucas.

Peyton grew upset again, her little confession only helped out Brooke. She was the one getting her way after being so mean.

"I still want to be alone for a while," Brooke took back her hands. "It's complicated."

"What ever it is we can work though it together Brooke," promised Luke. "Just let me in."

"I need to think things through myself first," insisted Brooke.

"Tell me what's up with you," begged Luke. "Were supposed to be honest with each other."

Brooke didn't answer, she just ignored his plea. She couldn't tell him he'd end up hating her if she did.

"Fine!" screamed Luke. "You don't want to be with me that's just fine." He threw the hoodie at her feet in anger. Just tell me now if you want out so I don't fall any harder for you than I already have."

Lucas tried not to cry in front of everyone but it was hard. "I don't know how else to reach out to you, I don't know how else I can show you I love you ."

Haley didn't know which of her friends to comfort first. This night was really turning out to be a big disaster!

"Can this night get any worse?" Nathan whispered to Haley.

Lucas stormed off leaving Brooke standing there. He walked off towards the stairs that went to the bottom of the deck but Nathan stood in front of him and stopped him.

Everyone watched as Nathan walked In front of Luke. All eyes were on the boys.

"You wanted to drive right?" asked Lucas. He threw his brother the keys to his boat. "Don't crash my boat." Lucas walked around Nathan and went below to be alone.

Nathan went to follow him but Haley stopped him.

"Give him some time to unwind," warned Haley. "He might lash out at you on mistake."

Nathan followed her warning and turned around instead.

Brooke sat down on the spinning chair across from Peyton again. She fixed what was left of her hair and thought hard on if she should tell Lucas the truth or not.

"Well start her up before we all grow old," ordered Haley.

Nathan checked his watch it was already 8:11. "You sure you still wanna head out?"

"Yeah," insisted Haley. Lucas and you keep raving about how nice the boat rides and I want to see for myself so start her up."

Nathan looked at the many gages and other things around the wheel of the boat. He actually was pretty clueless when it came to boats. "Umm…" he hesitated.

"I already untied her from the dock and let up the anchor so let her burn," shouted Haley.

Nathan felt a tad embarrassed that his wife knew more about operating a boat than he did. He prayed to god he did everything right and didn't crash Luke's new boat. He knew Luke would kill him if he did.

Nathan started her up and cautiously backed her away from the dock. He was in relief after her was far away from anything hittable. The only thing he could hit now what the large ocean waves.

Haley sat down next to Nathan, she didn't want to sit near Brooke or Peyton yet and be forced to take sides. She figured she was just going to stick with Luke on this one! He was always there for her so this time she was going to just return the favor.

"What a night huh?" commented Nate. He held the wheel steadily with his right hand and grabbed her hand with his left.

"I kinda figured they would fight a little," revealed Haley smiling as he grabbed her hand.

"A little, they have been fighting no stop all night," corrected Nate.

"It's because they aren't honest with each other," concluded Haley. "You know how much we fought over lack of honesty."

"Let's promise to tell each other everything," proposed Nathan.

"Let's just promise not to lie to each other," reinstated Haley. "Everyone has some secrets!"

"Ok," agreed Nathan.

"So, does this shirt make me look fat?" joked Haley.

"Oh my god, it makes you look huge," he joked back adding in a girly voice. "If I were you I'd take it off." He smiled at his own slyness.

"Ha ha," laughed Haley. "Maybe later babe."

"Can't wait," growled Nathan. "Since were not lying anymore I have to tell you something though."

"What you slept with another one of my sisters or something?" laughed Haley.

"Actually I really don't know," he bit his lip in thought. "Might have, depends any more look as hot as you?"

Haley smacked Nathan hard in the back of the head. "You better not have!" Now get back to what you were going to tell me."

"Oww I'm hurt," he laughed.

"Yeah, yeah, get on with it," she nagged.

"Well when you left last year I got really mad at you," hesitated Nathan. "So you know that ugly poncho thing you wear?"

"My favorite one, the one you said you had no idea where it was," reminded Haley.

"Well I lied," told Nathan. "After about a week after you left on tour I gave it to the little old lady's dog down the street, you know the boxer."

"WHAT!" yelled Haley.

"Yeah at the time it gave me pleasure watching him slobber and tear it to shreds," confided Nathan. "I'm sorry." He gave her a puppy dogface and smiled.

"Well I guess it's ok, it's not as bad as what I did to you when I found out you slept with Taylor," laughed Haley. She remembered like it was yesterday, she got him back good!

Nathan turned and looked at her surprised. "Tell me!" he gave her a suspicious glare. "Yes Haley, what did you do that was worse?"

"Well you know that week you couldn't stop shitting?" asked Haley.

"Yes," Nathan said paying attention closely.

"Well the day after you told me about Taylor I baked you you're favorite chocolate cake," told Haley. "Remember how I said I didn't want any because I made it specially for you? Well I poured an entire box of x-lax into the batter." She burst out in laughs thinking about it.

"You're dead," threatened Nathan. "I shit my brains out that week because of you. I had to keep running out of basketball practice because I had to shit. Whitey made me run 50 suicides for every time I left the gym."

"That really sucks," laughed Haley. "How's I'm sorry for you?"

Nathan smiled and rolled his eyes in annoyance. "Guess we're even huh?"

"Almost, I still owe you a little something later." She teased.

Nathan smiled and proposed another question. "I have one more question."

"Ask away," agreed Haley.

"What's inside that little yellow box, the one inside you're purse?" he asked.

Haley released Nathan's hand. "Nothing important."

Nathan put his other arm on the wheel, it was wise concedering the water was beginning to get a tad harsh. The waves crashed against the boat real rough! He looked at the GPS; they were already 15 miles away from shore. Maybe it was getting time to have Luke drive now, he was more experienced afterall.

Nathan looked at Haley again. His curiosity was still there. "If it's nothing important let me see then."

"You know what, I'm going to go see if Luke's ok," avoided Haley.

"Wait!" yelled Nathan.

"Make sure you keep them two away from each other," she was pointing at Brooke and Peyton who were completely ignoring each other on the other end of the deck. She began walking down the stairs to Lucas.

"WAIT!" yelled Nathan as a huge wave hit the side of the boat hard and it tilted to the right.

"Ahh!" screamed Haley as she lost her balance and flipped down the stairs.

* * *

Expect the waters to get rougher and love triangles to form. Will Luke choose the lovley brunette or Blonde? What secrets are the girls hiding too? Could they change their relationships forever? 


	4. Overboard

_**Yay! finally a new update! Hope you guys like and it was worth the wait… I have a computer at home now so I hope that helps!**_

"Haley" screamed Nathan as he witnessed his wife flip down the stairs of the boat.

Lucas jumped up and ran towards the stairs as he saw Haley flip down them. He caught her before she hit bottom and cracked her scull open on the hard deck floor.

Haley burst out in tears clearly frightened by the fall. Lucas held her trying to calm her down.

"Are you ok Hales?" he whispered. "What happened?"

Haley just latched onto him tight, not letting go of her friend.

"HALEY!" screamed Nathan racing down the steps.

"She's ok Nathan," confirmed Lucas. "Just a little freaked."

"Tutor girl, " yelled Brooke as she raced down the deck behind Nathan.

Nathan ran towards Lucas, kneeled on the steps and grabbed Haley from him. "Thank god you caught her."

"Wait who's driving the boat?" worried Lucas.

"Peyton, she took the wheel so I could race down here," told Nathan.

"What happened, did you turn the wheel too quickly?" snapped Lucas. He avoided all eye contact with Brooke, he was angry with her.

Brooke noticed his avoidance as well.

"No the water is getting really rough, a big wave smashed against the side of the boat and rocked it," said Nathan.

"I'll go make sure Peyton has everything covered then," said Lucas as he kissed Haley on the cheek and ran up the stairs.

"You ok Hales?" Nathan whispered in Haley's ear.

"Yeah," she whispered back, choking on her tears some.

"You hurt at all?" Nathan made sure.

"I don't think so," confirmed Haley looking up at her husband and Brooke.

"Come on then, let's go back up," said Nathan picking her up and carrying her up the steps.

"I think I can walk Nathan," Haley said a tad embarrassed.

"I know, I just want to make sure you make it up the stairs the right way this time," insured Nathan. "Don't scare me like that anymore."

"Thanks," whispered Haley hugging and holding him tight as he carried her up.

Brooke followed behind feeling a tad out of place.

"Here give me the wheel," Lucas said running up to Peyton.

"Is Haley ok?" she asked him letting him take her place.

"I'm fine," Haley said as Nathan put her down on her own two feet behind Peyton.

"That's great Hales," jumped in Lucas. "Don't scare us like that anymore."

"Thanks for catching me Luke," told Haley.

Lucas smiled at her and then put his focus back on driving the boat. "I knew a storm was going to hit! I told you guys it was a bad idea to head out!"

"What do we do now then?" asked Nathan.

"I'm turning her around and if we're lucky we'll make it back in one piece," answered Lucas said.

"What a night," Brooke mumbled under her breath.

Lucas looked to the side hearing her comment. He glared at her slightly and focused on the water again.

There was a large wind blowing now, as big as Luke's boat was it rocked furiously in the water. From the time he had went down in the pit hole to now the wind had picked up a lot. The wind blew at fast speeds, never constant.

"You know how to drive this thing good don't you" questioned Peyton.

"Depends, what's you're idea of good," he answered anxiously. He sent a unknowing look her way. He had only had the boat for 4 months.

"Put it this way, he's better that me," laughed Nathan.

"Oh my god, we're going to die," Haley said sarcastically.

"Ha ha," mocked Lucas.

It was getting pretty dark out now for only 8:30. Fog was steadily forming in the air and seeing was getting pretty difficult. Lucas was constantly checking his GPS.

"We're about 14 miles away from shore," he worried.

"Damn, that's bad right," worried Brooke.

"Yeah," Lucas answered bleakly. 'I have to turn her around, the wind is strong so brace yourself."

Nathan wrapped his arms around Haley and gripped onto the the side of the boat with his other arm. Brooke sat down in the chair next to Lucas and Peyton grabbed onto the railing of the boat.

Lucas looked at Peyton. "I'd sit down if I were you."

"I think I'm good," she answered.

Lucas placed both of his hands on the wheel and turned it, trying to turn it around with the fierce winds was difficult. The water was choppy and smashing against the side of the boat hard. Lucas gripped the wheel hard and turned the wheel steadily.

"Woah," Nathan said as the boat rocked some on the left side. It tilted in the air slightly.

"Hold on," yelled Lucas. "He turned the wheel faster, hoping it would even the boat out faster but the water wasn't letting up any. It was angry, and it didn't want them there!

The boat dipped on it's left side. Haley held onto Nathan tight.

Peyton gripped the side of the boat hard.

Brooke gradually slipped out of her chair, she could barley keep herself sitting, the boat was really unsteady.

"Lucas," screamed Brooke as she almost lost grip and slipped off her chair.

Lucas grabbed her arm quickly, not letting her fall. "Hold on to something," he screamed.

She took his advice and gripped onto his arm.

"Not my arm," he yelled. "I need to grab the wheel."

She grabbed his waist instead. Wrapping her arms tightly around his waist and soaking in his warmth. She squeezed him and hid her face in his side.

He smiled, he couldn't resist.

Slowly the boat leveled out again. But they weren't clear yet.

Loud rumbling echoed the skies. Lightning lit it up every so often.

"I'm scared," mentioned Peyton.

"Me too," agreed Haley.

Brooke let go of Lucas now, she relaxed some now that the boat was level again.

"Damn the storm came out of nowhere," mentioned Nathan.

"I knew it was coming," Lucas said rolling his eyes for doubting his instincts. "I told you it was coming Peyton, remember?"

"I thought you were overreacting," admitted Peyton.

"Not surprising," mumbled Brooke.

"Don't start with me Brooke," snapped Peyton.

"Stop it both of you, it's not the time," intervened Haley.

All at once waves began hitting the boat, rocking it side to side.

"I think I'm going to be sick," commented Nathan.

"Please not on me," insisted Haley.

Nathan held his stomach, all the motion wasn't helping him.

The waves were hitting from every angle, and Lucas was having a hard time keeping up with them. They were now growing to such great distances that they were washing up on deck.

Peyton, Nathan, and Haley all hugged the sides of the boat, trying not to be flung in all directions. Salty water splashed in everyone's face giving them that bittery taste.

"Hold on," yelled Lucas grabbing onto Brooke and watching as a huge wave came crashing their way.

"Ahhhh…" screamed Peyton as the water washed over the boat and she went flying through the air. She flew into the chilling ocean water, feet first thankfully.

"Peyton," yelled Brooke as she watched her best friend tumble over the edge.

Lucas spotted this and took action.

"Brooke grab the wheel," he screamed.

"What do I do?" she cried.

"Try and keep her steady." he answered.

"Nathan I'm going in after her, grab the life supports in the pit hole," yelled Lucas.

Nathan ran towards the pit.

"Lucas be careful," Haley said hugging him tight.

"Peyton?" Lucas yelled overboard. "Stay calm, try and stay surfaced."

Peyton tried to keep herself above the raging waters, but every time she gasped for air a load full of saltwater came in with it. The water was freezing, terribly cold.

Lucas ripped off his shirt. He peered over the edge trying to keep his eye on Peyton who was really struggling . She thrashed her arms trying to stay afloat.

Lucas dove off the side of the boat, the water seamed to swallow him hole along with Peyton.

Haley ran to the edge of the boat and peered over the edge at her friends.

About a minute passed before Lucas resurfaced along with Peyton, all enough time to send Haley into a slight panic.

"You two ok? screamed Haley.

Peyton's eyes were stained with tears, she was scared to death of drowning in the immense waves. "Lucas," she cried as she kept going under. She was a good swimmer but given the circumstances her knowledge wasn't helping a whole lot.

Lucas swung his arms around her waist lifting Peyton's face out of the water so she could breathe.

"Relax," he whispered, placing his arms around Peyton's chest.

Lucas couldn't stop coughing since he resurfaced above the water, part of Peyton wondered what had kept him underneath so long.

"I'm scared," she cried as she hugged him closely.

"I won't let anything happen to you Peyton, trust me," promised Lucas. "Just don't let go of me."

"Lucas," Peyton managed to say before her and Lucas were washed away by a huge wave.

"LUCAS!"screamed Brooke as she noticed the large wave come towards the boat and heard it hit the side. "Haley I can't steer this thing." Brooke was now sobbing as well. Not only was she scared for herself but for Lucas and Peyton as well. She would never tell Peyton but she did fear for her too.

Haley was busy holding the side of the boat tight, she was almost flung over the edge. "Nathan," she screamed. "Help."

Nathan was trying to make it up the stairs with the life supports but it was difficult with the rocking of the boat. He kept slipping off the steps. Ever since the water had washed up on deck the floor was really slippery.

Lucas and Peyton were under water now trying to resurface. Peyton hadn't let go of Lucas, she had her arms wrapped around his waist as tightly as she could. He was having trouble getting back to the surface with her though. Both of their eyes burned as the salt in the water washed them out.

Haley managed to stand again and look over the edge of the boat, neither of her friend's were in sight however.

"LUCAS!" screamed Haley in terror that he had drowned.

"PEYTON!" Haley screamed right after.

Nathan had made it back to the deck again with the life preservers but was it too late?

"Brooke you got the wheel?" Nathan asked as he went to run past her.

"Barley," she cried. "Hurry."

Nathan took her hint and rushed over where Haley was at.

"Nathan, I don't see them," she cried.

"Peyton," yelled Nathan. "Lucas." He swung the tube end over the edge and held onto the rope.

Lucas and Peyton were still under water, both in need of oxygen. Lucas couldn't seem to find his way up again.

He looked Peyton in the eyes and grabbed her arm. He pulled it signaling for her to let go but she wouldn't in fear of losing him.

Lucas kicked his legs looking up, he grabbed her with him instead and pushed her to the surface. He held her up instead.

Peyton gasped as her head came back up. Lucas was holding her waist and making sure she got air.

"Peyton," screamed Haley happy her friend had came up.

"Grab onto the tube," instructed Nathan. "I'll pull you in."

Peyton followed his orders and grabbed onto the tube instead of Lucas. This gave Lucas the chance to come up as well.

Lucas's head swooped out of the water and he came up gasping for air. His golden brown hair stuck to his face as he sucked in oxygen. He kicked his legs trying to stay above. He didn't know if he would be able to resurface if pushed under again.

"Lucas," cried Peyton.

"You ok?" he managed to say.

"Lucas grab onto the tube," yelled Nathan.

"Pull Peyton up first," he screamed back up to Nathan.

The water was horrible, like a raging animal latching onto it's prey. It wasn't letting go without a fight!

Lucas used all his strength to try and keep above the fierce waves.

Nathan tried pulling Peyton up now. He tied the rope onto a metal handle on the inside of the deck and began pulling up the string.

"Lucas," Peyton cried as she was being lifted up in the air.

"Hold on," he yelled.

"No she cried I want to tell you the truth," she insisted.

Lucas gasped in some air, he had a feeling he knew what she wanted to say.

"I love you," she whispered.

For that one second it seamed as if the waves stayed calm, long enough for her to get her words out and for him to hear. He was sucked away by another wave not soon after though.

"Lucas" screamed Nathan as he pulled Peyton up with all his strength. She was swung against the side of the boat hard.

"Lucas," cried Brooke knowing something was wrong. She couldn't control the wheel anymore, the waves weren't letting up. Oh how she wished she had told him the truth sooner. "Lucas hold on baby," she cried.

Nathan had pulled Peyton up far enough where he was able to grab onto her arms and pull her aboard the deck. A large thud was heard as her body smacked against the wooden floor.

"Peyton," screamed Brooke happy one of her friends were safe.

Lucas's head smashed against the side of the boat making him dizzy. He looked up, he saw the surface but for some reason he wasn't able to reach it. He felt like he was kicking his legs but he wasn't going anywhere. He really began to fear as the water began turning red.

"LUCAS!" cried Peyton as she lied on the floor of the deck catching her breath.

"Peyton come help me with the wheel," begged Brooke.

Peyton crawled to Brooke and pulled herself up in the chair next to Brooke.

"Are you ok?" cried Brooke hugging Peyton for a quick second but quickly releasing her once she remembered she was angry.

"Yeah," whispered Peyton happy for her friend's concern, although it was suprising.

"Lucas," shouted Nathan looking for his brother.

"I'm going in after him," yelled Nathan.

"Nathan you can't," cried Haley. "I can't pull you two up by myself."

Nathan was in a bind and he knew it.

"We have to do something," worried Nathan.

"Lucas," screamed Haley. "Come on Luke come up."

Lucas grabbed his chest in pain, sharp intense pains began rippling throughout it. He had already realized where the blood had come from and wasn't worried about it. He had a gash on the top of his head from hitting the boat. It was his heart that was slowing him down the most.

He was running out of oxygen in his lungs and before long he would black out. He had also realized what was keeping him under water. When the wave had came and sunk him under his pants leg had gotten caught on the rudder of the boat. He could probably have gotten free by now but his heart was really acting up.

"Where is Lucas?" Brooke questioned her friend.

"Go see I got the wheel," insisted Peyton smiling at Brooke.

Brooke didn't say anything though, she just raced to where Haley and Nathan were.

"Have you seen him?" criend Brooke also in search.

"NO!" worried Haley.

"Lucas" shouted Brooke. "Where are you baby?"

Under the water Lucas could faintly hear the calls of his loved ones. Barley however over the storm.

Lucas felt as if he were having a heart attack, probably due to all the stress. His doctors had warned him to take it easy ever since he was diagnosed with his HCM. Was this enough of an adventure or what?

He tried focusing on his leg, which was bound to the rudder of the boat. He let go of his chest and tried freeing his leg. He yanked on the fabric trying to tear it off of the boat. Thankfully he haden't wore blue jeans that would have been a bitch to tear.

He heard the screams of his friends, he heard his name being shouted. He wondered if Brooke was screaming his name along with the others or not. He wondered if Peyton had made it up ok. All these questioned were waiting to be answered if only he could break free of the rudder. He gave up on trying to tear his pants and instead began unbuttoning his pants. It wasn't like most of them haden't seen him in his boxers before anyways.

"I have to go in after him Haley, I won't watch him drownd," insisted Nathan.

"Nathan you can't," cried Haley. "We'll lose you too!"

"I can't just sit her and watch him drownd," yelled Nathan.

"I know but if you go in after him I'll have to lose both of you," cried Haley. "And if that happens I might as well jump overboard as well."

Nathan looked in his wife's eyes. He knew where she was coming from but could he really just sit around as Lucas died?

Lucas got his pants off but wasn't out of the water yet. He had to resurface now. In all his pain he kicked his legs and swung his arm's. He barley made it to the top before he blacked out from lack of oxygen.

A loud gasping sound was heard as Lucas breathed in as much air as he could get. When he resurfaced his friends were no where in sight however.

"Lucas" he heard Haley scream. Where was she though?

He gripped his heart as another sharp pain shot in is chest.

"Haley," he said as loud as he could. He started choaking up water from his lungs. He had came up on another end of the boat, they were screaming off a different edge.

Loud thunder sounded in the air, making it difficult for everyone to hear his plea for help. Whenever he manged to yell help someone was too busy screaming his name at the same time.

He was right though, Brooke was yelling for him. She did care! That alone gave him enough strength to let out one more yell.

"BROOKE!" he screamed as loud as he could. He squinted his eyes as tension built up in his heart, he wanted to stop paddling at that moment and just let go. Once again he was washed under by another raging wave, would they ever stop?

He looked up, he was weak and didn't have the strength to paddle anymore. So he just let go. That's when he heard a familiar voice.

"Lucas hold on kid," someone whispered in his ear. The voice was loud, he heard it clearly in his ear.

He began rising up again, his body began to resurface. And for the shortest of moments his heart stopped hurting, he felt warm, he felt calm, calmer than he ever had. He knew the voice too. He knew it was Keith who was saving him, his FATHER was there with him.

One final gasp and he had been above water again, but now he was left alone again fending for himself.

Keith was near though, he just knew it!

_**I know it was short but I loved writing this chapter, finally I actually feel like I accomplished something good. Maybe no one feels the same but I love this chapter! Thanks for reading, please review and tell me your opinions. Also don't forget about Brooke and Haley's secrets. What does Haley have hidden away in her little yellow box? What is Brooke keeping from the boy she claims to love? Who does Lucas love? Like I said previously I'm still not sure if this is turning out to be a Brucas or Leyton, whatever I choose I'm still a huge fan of both couples! And OMG! The premere is Wednesday… I can't wait!**_


	5. Something to say

_Please read and review! I hope you like! I'm looking for a lot of reviews or at least as much as last time because I've been taking a lot of my time to update faster! Thanks!

* * *

_

Love is what it is. It's something you can't really see but feeling it is something unexplainable. You feel like nothing in the world could stop you from letting that person know how you really feel about them. Except maybe when the person you love is in love with someone else. When who they love is you're best friend, or at least they were.

For Peyton that feeling was true. She loved Lucas with all her heart but for now she fell second behind Brooke. For Lucas loved her not Peyton, or at least that's what he kept telling Brooke.

Brooke on the other hand always felt she fell second behind Peyton. In every circumstance he had been there for her best friend but not really for her. He had always lusted over Peyton even if he denied it, Brooke knew that, and that's what hurt the most. It's what kept them from being ideal!

Now Lucas on the other hand was focusing on neither of his lady friends but instead keeping above water. Now I bet the thought of both of them crossed his mind because he thought he was about to die but choosing who he really loved was something that was going to have to wait!

"HELP!" he shouted in between choking on the salty water. "Anybody?" His arms were growing tired and he didn't have much strength left to paddle. Not to mention his heart felt like it was about to burst, the pounding so intense.

"Lucas" screamed Nathan almost in tears himself. He was trying to hold them back. "I can't Haley; I have to go in after him."

"No Nathan, you can't," cried Haley. "We can't pull both of you up."

A large wave crashed against the side of the boat rocking it again. There was no sign of Lucas.

"I'm not losing my brother," Nathan said to Haley before leaping over the edge of the boat.

"Nathan," screamed Haley. "NO!"

Nathan hit the water head first and found himself being sucked under by the large waves. In between the time he was under water until he resurfaced Haley found it hard to breathe. She couldn't lose Lucas and Nathan in one night.

Nathan instantly felt the shock of the chilling water. It was so cold. He hadn't expected the waters to be so rough like they were. It was hard keeping above them even he had to admit!

"Lucas," he screamed searching the water for his brother. He still couldn't spot him.

"Lucas!" screamed Haley too.

A third yell was heard but this yell louder and more chilling. "LUCAS!" screamed Brooke seeing him in the corner of her eyes. She had been circling the boat in search of him. That's when she spotted his lifeless form floating on top the water. She felt her heart drop when the water just rested calmly around his body.

Loud thunder sounded off in the air, his body remained face first in the water, his back side facing her.

"LUCAS!" She screamed again. The pain of losing him had just settled in.

Haley had faced Brooke as did Peyton. They knew something was terribly wrong. Peyton turned around at the wheel and searched Brooke's face for answers. That's when on instinct she left the wheel and ran to the side of the boat where Brooke was standing followed by Haley.

"Lucas," Peyton whispered, steady tears pouring down the corners of her eyes. She couldn't find in in herself to scream. Like Brooke she stood in shock.

For the strangest of reasons the water remained still, and a shock of lightning lit up the sky followed by a low rumbling sound. The waves had subsided for the moment giving Nathan the chance to dive under the water without fearing.

"Nathan," Haley shouted. "Hurry he's over here."

Nathan dove under quickly and searched for Lucas. The salt in the water irritated his eyes causing them to burn. That's when he spotted Lucas though. He saw the limped form starting to sink in the water.

"Lucas," Nathan whispered to himself worried that was it, they had lost him.

"Nathan hurry," cried Brooke. "Please hurry."

"Lucas" screamed Haley again. "Please god don't let him die."

Peyton just stood staring in shock she felt the worst feeling ever in the pit of her stomach, a mixture of worry and guilt.

One by one Nathan stroked his arms through the water, hard large strokes. He pushed as hard as he could. Unfortunately the second of hope when the water had let up was gone and now the water was as dangerous as ever. It wanted something; it was angry and looking for a bodily feast!

Nathan eventually reached the spot in which Lucas was, his body had already begun to sink under the waves. Nathan had to dive under some to catch it before it sunk so deep where there was no chance of getting him back. Once in his arms Nathan had to struggle to keep himself and Lucas's body afloat.

"Haley throw over the life preserver!" screamed Nathan. "Hurry!"

Brooke didn't give Haley the chance to grab it for it was already in her hand. Brooke was ready! She was determined not to let her Broody down. She tossed the tube end over the boat again.

"I'm going to tie Lucas's waist around the tube using my belt." yelled Nathan. "It's a long shot but it's all we got. When I yell go I need all three of you to pull as hard as you can and lift him above water. You guys understand?"

"We'll try Nathan," yelled Haley.

"We will!" insisted Brooke. "P. Sawyer you got muscles pull hard," ordered Brooke. "Don't fall over though; there is no Lucas to save you this time."

Peyton glared at the back at Brooke's head as she turned her face and held onto the rope.

"OK, I got him all tied up," screamed Nathan. "You have to pull me up next too so don't forget about me, when he's aboard, throw the tube over again."

"Got it," yelled Haley.

Nathan tightened the belt around Lucas's waist some more. He looked down to his legs which were unclothed for some odd reason. "What were you stippin for dude?" he whispered to himself with a little chuckle.

"PULL!" Brooke screamed as her Peyton and Haley grabbed onto the rope and begin pulling. They all tightened their arms and pulled, slowly they started to breach him out of the water."

"You got it guys, keep pulling," yelled Nathan paddling his feet hard trying to keep afloat. "Don't stop!"

Slowly Lucas's limp body began sliding up the side of the boat. He looked like a fish caught on a hook and three weary fishermen were pulling him up. His face was blue and his body white. Nathan had realized he wasn't breathing but he kept that to himself, he wasn't giving up on him yet!

Peyton's eyes watered as she pulled Lucas up with all her strength. She had been pulling so hard that she began sliding on the floor of the deck. Brooke had used the side of Luke's boat as feet support and was almost vertical with her feet pressed against the side of the boat. Haley had tried it the normal way and was just pulling the rope slowly past her fingers.

"Keep going you're almost there," yelled Nathan. Lucas almost was in reach where one of the girls would be able to grab onto him and pull him over the side.

"I'm going to try and reach him," told Haley as she let go one of her hands and reached over the side to grab Lucas. She grabbed onto his arm and let go of the rope with her other hand.

"Help me pull him up, I have his arm," yelled Haley.

Peyton now let go of the other end of the rope and grabbed onto Lucas's other arm. By now the rope had slid through Brooke's hands so she was forced to run and grab onto Lucas as well who was now hanging in the arms of Haley and Peyton.

Brooke bent over the side of the boat and latched onto the cloth from his boxers.

"That's right, pull him up," yelled Nathan gagging on some water. He had now felt some of the fatigue Lucas had probably started feeling. What a trip huh now he was in the same situation as Luke just this time everyone knew where to find him!

All three girls now had a pretty firm grip on Lucas now and had begun pulling him over the lip of the side. Brooke realized something was terribly wrong right away.

"He's not breathing," she yelled as he flopped onto the deck.

"Oh my god," whispered Peyton crouching down next to him.

"Hey don't forget about me," yelled Nathan.

Brooke untied the tube from around Luke's waist and gave it to Haley to throw overboard again.

Nathan was somewhat relived to see the preserver because it meant he could hold onto something and wouldn't have to rely on paddling as much. He slipped the tube around his waist. All at once he was shot against the boat by another huge wave. The boat tilted the on a left axis making Lucas's body roll aimlessly on the floor of the boat. There seamed to be no life in him, if they all took too much longer there would definitely be no hope in insuring he'd be ok.

"SHIT!" screamed Nathan as his body smacked hard against the slippery wood. "Don't let go of me Haley"

Haley had been the only one holding onto the rope, she hadn't had to apply much strength yet due to the fact they weren't lifting him but it was hard to hold on at all. "Guy's help me the rope is slipping."

Peyton got up from Brooke; she had slipped and rolled on top of her when the wave crashed against the side. She nearly trampled her as she fell, she didn't laugh out loud as she got up but she was sure laughing inside when Brooke had given her a nasty look.

Both girls rushed over to Haley to help her pull. Nathan had been a lot easier because he wasn't just dead weight. He tried to help them by kicking off the side of the boat as they pulled him up.

In no time he had flopped hard against the deck and gasped for some air.

Haley lingered over his side for a short time to insure his saftely before rushing over to Lucas like Brooke and Peyton had.

"Nathan do something, he's not breathing," cried Brooke. "You have to do something Nate."

Peyton started pumping on his chest, she didn't know CPR but she had seen it being performed on television so she tried. She went in to blow some air into her lungs when Brooke had hurried and nosed her way in to his lips.

"Come on baby," she cried as she blew in as much air as she could. His lips were like ice, he was so cold.

"You're not doing it right Brooke," yelled Peyton shoving Brooke from Lucas's lips.

"How do you know?" yelled Brooke.

"You have to hold his nose," Peyton guessed also diving in for his lips and blowing in her warm air.

Brooke had not liked that at all! She ended up pushing Peyton off Lucas hard.

"What's the big idea Bitch," screamed Peyton I was trying to save him.

"You're not doing a very good job," screamed Brooke.

"STOP IT BOTH OF YOU." shouted Haley. "You two are pathethic, he's not breathing and all you two care about is who is kissing him." She shoved her way between both of them and pressed her ear against his heart.

"Is there a heart beat?" asked Nathan as he crawled over to everyone.

"I think so," answered Haley.

"Ok listen to me," instructed Nathan. "When I say three plug his nose and blow into his mouth ok,"

Haley plugged his nose with her fingertips and prepared.

Nathan pushed hard agaist Luke's chest.

"One"…

"Two"…

"THREE!"….

Haley knelt down and blew into Lucas's mouth. She looked back up at Nathan when he didn't respond.

"Again," continued Nathan looking Haley in the eyes.

"Come on bro," whispered Nathan. "Don't give up on us yet."

"One"…

"Two"… (Pause)

"THREE!"

Haley blew into his mouth one more time but still nothing.

"Lucas," whimpered Peyton.

Brooke looked Peyton in the eyes, she was also in tears. This couldn't be happening!

"One!" Nathan yelled pumping Luke's chest hard. He didn't even tell Haley he was beginning he just did.

"Two"…

"THREE!"

Haley blew again. "Lucas come on, "she yelled.

"ONE!" screamed Nathan nearly beating on Lucas.

"TWO!"…

"THREE!" He shouted.

Once again Haley continued to blow into Lucas's mouth but Lucas didn't react.

"No!" Brooke said pounding his chest hard with her hand. "Breathe Luke."

"Please Luke," whispered Peyton.

Haley blew again. "Come on buddy don't leave us," she whispered in his ear."

All of a sudden water began spraying out of Luke's mouth like a fountain, he choaked up the water from his lungs and gagged on his spit. Drool formed on the corners of his mouth. He quickly turned on his stomach in reflex and began throwing up the water and choaking.

"It's ok man, get it out," Nathan said patting his brother's back and relieved he was ok.

Lucas laid there spitting up. Tears slid down the corners of his eyes as he choaked up his lungs. His heart felt horrible, it was burning and even the smallest of breath caused it to hurt.

"Are you ok Luke?" asked Peyton who had now began holding his hand.

Lucas didn't answer he just laid there a while longer catching his breath.

Another large wave crashed agaist the boat sending all of them to the wall of the boat. Lucas was now crouching in a sitting position. He began shivering and wrapped his arms around his pale body.

"Come on bro," Nathan said pulling Lucas up by his arm and leading him towards the stairs. "Haley I'm going to get Luke and me changed; can you grab the wheel for the moment being?"

"Sure," she said kissing both him and Luke on the cheek before heading over to the wheel.

Nathan led Lucas underneath with him. He had a steady arm around his brother just incase he felt the need to fall.

Brooke and Peyton remained on the floor both happy and in shock. At least Luke was ok now.

Nathan opened a small cabinet underneath and threw Lucas a blanket. Lucas quickly grabbed it and wrapped it around his body.

"Thanks," Lucas mumbled still trying to catch his breath.

"Don't mention it bro," insisted Nathan. "I owed you for pulling me out of the limo anyways."

Lucas flopped down on a couch and buried his head in his knees. He squeezed the blanket around his chest and arms.

"Where are you're clothes by the way?" questioned Nathan taking a seat next to Lucas.

"My shirt is up on the deck." he answered.

"And you're pants?" asked Nathan.

"They got caught on the boat, I got stuck and had to take them off," he answered.

"You take it easy for a little while down here, I'll get one of the girls to bring down you're shirt. I'll make sure Haley has the wheel covered, the water is being horrible."

"I'll be up in a second," insisted Lucas.

Nathan smiled at Lucas and headed back up the stairs. He wasn't going to turn down his brother's help because he knew Lucas was actually the only one who was somewhat skilled at driving the boat.

"Is he ok?" Haley asked when she spotted her husband spring up the stairs.

"I think so!" answered Nathan taking the wheel from Haley. "You were awesome by the way."

"Same going for you," she said kissing him back.

Meanwhile….

Lucas laid back on the couch connecting to the stairs. He wanted to go above deck and help the others but he just didn't have the energy to move for the moment. A little rest wouldn't do much harm would it?

Someone began walking down the steps toward him but he didn't look up.

A once perky blonde sat beside him but now she sported a saddened expression.

"You ok Luke?" she asked handing him his shirt.

"I'll live," he mumbled back grabbing the shirt and sliding it on underneath his blanket.

"You had me scared for a while there," she confessed shedding a small tear.

Lucas opened his eyes and looked at her. He found the strength to sit up and wrap his arms around her in a hug. "I'm ok Sawyer."

"I love you Luke," she cried into his shoulder. "I'm so sorry."

"I love you too," he said releasing her and smiling. "You have nothing to be sorry for though."

"I'm sorry for everything," she cried. "You always have to save me. You're always risking things for me. Just like the shooting if you didn't go in for me Keith wouldn't have gone in for you and he wouldn't have gotten killed. You're risked your own life and now you're risking you and Brooke for me too."

He rested his forehead on hers and looked her in the eyes. "I never blamed you for what happened to Keith. If I was in the same situation I'd run back in there and save you again too. Don't ever blame yourself for what happened to Keith, it wasn't or fault . As for me and Brooke that's not you're fault either."

"But it is," she cried. "You know Brooke is jealous of us, she always gets mad at you when you're with me so maybe you shouldn't be with me anymore."

"I'd never just stop seeing you because Brooke doesn't want me to, you know me better that that!" insisted Lucas. "I know how you fell about me too; I won't hold it against you, I hope you know I would never do that. I'm happy you told me. The fact is I still love Brooke though, and I want to try and make it work between us still. I'll always have feeling for you though Sawyer. Just right now my heart is set on Brooke. I'm sorry."

"I understand," she whispered. "I'll wait for you. You go follow your heart for now, get Brooke. Just remember though if things don't work out I'll still be here, I know you'll love me someday like you used to."

Lucas kissed Peyton on the cheek and grabbed for her hand. They both walked up the stairs and met the others.

"You ok Lukie?" Haley screamed bombarding him in a hug. She instinctively started to squeeze the life out of him.

"Haley let go of me," he laughed. "You're hurting me."

"Sorry." she apologized.

Lucas kissed Haley on the cheek too.

Peyton sat next to Nathan so Lucas and Brooke could talk alone.

Lucas looked over at Brooke who had her eyes fixated back on him. He smiled and headed towards her. He quietly sat next to her and watched her for a brief second without words.

All at once Brooke jumped onto Lucas and hugged him with all her might.

"I love you so much Brooke," he cried back into her.

"Don't ever do that again," she lectured. "You can't scare me like that Broody."

They both held onto each other for the longest of moments before she eventually broke free from him.

"No more fighting ok," he insisted grabbing her hand in his.

Brooke sighed and released his hand, she looked away also sporting that saddened expression. "I love you too."

"What is it then?" he asked knowing something was wrong again.

"Before you get all happy I think I should tell you something important Luke," she hesitated.

"What is it?" he asked curiously.

"I want you to know that I had my reasons, so please don't be mad Luke," she cried.

He now sat up straight and looked at her seriously. "What is it?"

* * *

_Dun dun dun.. Another cliffhanger but at least I updated faster right! Don't fear Leyton or Brucas fans both couples are still up in the air for this story. Lots more drama to come too. The storm may be settling for a short time but the worst hasn't even occurred yet! Stay tuned! More character angst to come! What secrets are Brooke and Haley hiding?_


	6. holes

_**Thanks to everyone that read and reviewed my last chapter. I hope nobody forgot this story. Please read and review.**_

_A small shout out to Amber Cydejko too, hey chick, I haven't talked to you in so long. Call me girl. Weren't we supposed to meet up for the holidays?_

"_**I want you to know that I had my reasons, so please don't be mad Luke," Brooke cried.**_

_**Lucas now sat up straight and looked at her seriously. "What is it?"**_

Lucas looked at Brooke with suspicion. What could be so bad that she would be crying?

"I wanted to tell you Luke, I did but I didn't know how to tell you," she cried.

"Hey it's ok, just tell me," he wrapped his arms around her in a hug. "We can work through it together just tell me what happened."

"LUCAS!" yelled Nathan as the boat rocked hard to one side.

Lucas looked at Nathan who was having a hard time controlling the boat. He looked back at Brooke again to see her reaction.

"Go help him, we can talk later," she insisted.

He nodded and ran up; he took the wheel from Nathan.

"I'm sorry man, I didn't want to interrupt you but we're coming up on some rocks," informed Nathan. "Look ahead at that huge barge."

Lucas threw the blanket to the floor as Nathan threw him his tank top.

Haley cringed at the sight of Luke in his boxers. "Nightmares, so many nightmares," she joked.

Lucas looked back at her and glared. "Ha ha."

Peyton came up from down below the deck. She walked sadly to the side of the boat and flopped down on the other side of the bench away from Brooke.

Brooke turned to the side and stared at her ex best friend. She wiped the tears off her cheek with her sleeve. Telling Luke what happened would just have to wait.

Nathan stood up next to Lucas as the boat rocked fiercely in the rough waters. A small drizzle of rain had began in the sky and things we're beginning to get extremely wet.

"Could things get any worse?" complained Luke.

The rain began to come pouring down now.

"Don't ever say that," insisted Haley. She frowned as large rain drops fell on her face at an increasing impact.

Lucas looked ahead at the large rocks sprouting out of the rough waters. They we're only about 50 feet away from the boat. They must have headed off course because on the way out he never spotted any rocks.

"What are you going to do?" asked Nathan trying to keep his cool. He had no ideas and from the look on Luke's face he doubted he did either.

"We're going to try and turn the boat fast enough to avoid the rocks but not too fast in order to tip her," informed Lucas.

"Is that going to be hard?" Haley asked hunched over Luke's shoulder. The pouring rain soaked everyone; large puddles began forming on the deck making it slippery.

"What do you think?" snapped Lucas. "Think hard has anything been easy yet tonight? I knew we should have never headed out."

Lightning lit up the sky in a fiery frenzy. All five teenagers looked up in fear.

"LUCAS!" screamed Nathan as he reverted his eyes back to the waters. A large wave smacked against the back of the boat sending it forward with great speed.

Before Lucas could do anything he felt the boat hit hard and smash against the side of the rocks. He heard the side of his boat crack, the wood splitting on his precious baby.

"Shit," he screamed.

"What was that?" Peyton and Brooke said standing up and rushing towards everyone else. They didn't even need an answer, once closer the jagged rocks came into view.

The boat began tipping to one side.

"Lucas," screamed Nathan.

Everything on the boat began swaying on its left side towards the sharp rocks.

"Nathan," screamed Haley holding on to Nathan's waist. "What's happening?"

Brooke found herself grabbing onto Peyton in fear.

Lucas scrambled quickly to the side of his boat. He had to see the damage. The rocks had punctured a hole into the frame of the boat.

"Bad news," told Lucas.

"What's the bad news?" hesitated Haley. She didn't want anymore bad news.

"The boat has a hole in it doesn't it?" freaked Nathan.

Lucas nodded.

"Oh my god," Brooke began crying. Haley joined in not soon after.

"We're goners aren't we?" worried Peyton.

Lucas looked back at his GPS. "We're about 17 miles away from shore."

"Wait, we only reached about 13 miles out though," remembered Nathan.

"The boat must have drifted out more," insisted Lucas. He shook his hair, spays of water flung in every direction.

"So what do we do Nathan?" cried Haley.

Nathan looked back puzzled. "I don't know Hales."

Brooke looked at Lucas in tears. "We're all going to drowned aren't we?"

"No, I won't let that happen," he walked close to Brooke and Peyton and hugged them both. "We'll find a way out I promise."

Haley left Nathan's side and hugged Lucas too.

"Nathan now I'll need your help," insisted Lucas. "We have to hurry."

Lucas looked down; no water was on deck yet. It was probably beginning to seep in down below the deck.

"Take the wheel, I'll jump start the motor too the fastest speed."

"We'll never be able to drive 17 miles back to shore in time, especially in these rough waters; it's a nightmare out here."

"We're not driving to shore," informed Luke.

"Where are we going then?" questioned Peyton.

Lucas looked back at Peyton; he could tell she was as scared as Brooke was.

"I drove out far before, there is a small island off the coast, it's about 6 miles east of here," insisted Lucas. "It's our only chance."

"You know the way?" asked Nathan.

Lucas quickly moved towards the GPS and placed it on zoom mode. He searched screen for the small red mark he bookmarked the last time he drove past the piece of land. He found it. Sure enough it was about 5 to 6 miles to the east of where they were.

"There," told Lucas. "It's where the dot is."

"Have you been on the island before?" asked Haley.

"No but there's a first time for everything," he answered. "Hales you come with me, I need you're help."

Haley followed the edge of the boat to Lucas. The wood was slippery due to the rain. They probably didn't even need to poke a hole in the boat; they would have probably sunk due to just the heavy rain.

"Don't slip," warned Lucas. He grabbed onto her arm and quickly led her to the motor of the boat.

"Hold my legs," told Lucas. "I have to bend over the edge to reach the speed controller; I don't want to be knocked overboard."

Haley frowned and grabbed Luke's legs. He bent over the side of the boat and messed with the dial. It seemed to be stuck however.

"Any luck?" yelled Nathan still driving at a slower speed. They would have no chance at all making it to the island at that rate.

"He's still messing with it," yelled Haley.

The boat jerked forward and Haley grabbed Luke's waist out of caution. Or at least that's what she meant to grab.

Lucas jerked up and leaned back. He backed away from Haley and looked at her in a surprised glance.

"What is it?" she wondered still holding onto his waist.

Lucas didn't say anything, Haley watched as his cheeks lit up in a red glow.

"What?" she worried.

Lucas looked down at her hands and nudged away from her.

"EWWWW!" letting go of his waist, she screamed running to the other side of the boat.

Lucas couldn't help but laugh.

"Brooke get you're ass over there and help Lucas," screamed Haley. She wiped her hands on Brooke's sleeve like they were infected.

"What is it?" she asked.

"I touched it on mistake and it moved," she cringed.

"What?" wondered Brooke.

Haley glared at her. "I didn't mean too, I thought I was touching his waist."

Brooke caught on and started to laugh hysterically.

"It's not funny," she said pushing Brooke towards Lucas.

Peyton and Nathan smiled at Haley, they both found it hard not to laugh at her as well.

"Oh all the nightmares," joked Haley. "I'll be scarred for life."

Nathan grabbed onto Haley's legs in a play full manner and pulled her to him. "Get over here you, before you go feeling up any other men." He smiled at her and let out a small laugh.

Brooke followed the edge of the boat over to Lucas.

"You can hold onto me anywhere you like," joked Lucas. "I need to switch the dial so hold onto me tight please."

Brooke smiled and wrapped her arms around his waist the same way Haley did. She felt Lucas jerk underneath her as he bent over the edge. She knew what she was doing.

Peyton watched in jealousy. She didn't want to lose him that quickly to her. Just one hug and he was head over heels in love again. She was just going to hurt him again, Peyton knew it. She wondered why he was even wasting his time especially after how mean she had been to him.

Nathan felt the boat jump start and speed up. "You got it working," yelled Nathan.

"Yeah," Lucas said leaning back over. Brooke let go of his waist and he grinned at her like the little bad boy he was.

"Down boy," she joked.

He turned away smiling. "Thanks for the help my cheery."

Now it was Brooke who was blushing.

"Can you go get Haley back over here I need her help with something," asked Lucas grabbing her hand in his.

"Sure," she squeezed his hand before releasing it.

"I love you Brooke," he whispered.

"I know you do," Brooke smiled and walked back to the others.

"But do you love me?" he mumbled to himself a little bit saddened.

Nathan kissed Haley's cheek. "No touchy feely this time."

Haley glared at him in annoyance. "Shut up," she said hitting his side. She walked over to Lucas. She almost slipped on the deck on the way over but caught her balance with the side of the boat.

"Where is you're purse?" Lucas whispered to Haley.

Haley had to think a second before she remembered. "I had it when I fell down the stairs," she remembered. "It's under the deck," she told him.

"You have it in you're purse don't you?" he asked.

"Yeah," she whispered. "It's in the yellow case you gave me."

"I'm going to go downstairs and try and find it," insisted Lucas.

"NO wait you can't," she insisted. "The boat, it's flooding in from down below, you could drowned."

"I'll grip onto some things, it's probably not to the ceiling yet," insisted Lucas. "You're purse is probably floating somewhere."

"It's too dangerous," worried Haley grabbing onto his arm and stopping him. "I can't lose you Luke."

"It was Keith's, I won't leave it," insisted Lucas.

"Fine but if you're not up in five minutes I'm coming down after you," insisted Haley. "I mean it too Lucas, hurry it up."

Lucas nodded and kissed her cheek. "At least if something goes wrong you can say you're last time with me was an enjoyment," he lifted up his eyebrows and grinned.

Haley punched his shoulder hard.

"Ouch," whined Lucas. "Watch my shoulder."

"You're never going to let it go are you?" whined Haley.

"Not for a while," Lucas said turning away and heading down the steps. He gripped onto the railing as he stepped down. He didn't need to slip and fall, it was a good chance too especially with the way Nathan was driving the boat.

Haley stood by and watched Lucas disappear down stairs.

Lucas felt his body cringe as the chilling water came into contact with his flesh. He had already experienced the chill of the water that night and definitely wasn't in the mood to have another experience.

"COLD," Lucas said in between chattering teeth.

The water reached his mid stomach and was filling up fast. He had to hurry. They didn't have much time left. He searched the room for Haley's purse. He didn't see it floating on top the water anywhere.

"Haley where did Lucas go?" yelled Nathan as he turned around. Peyton and Brooke followed his glances.

"He left something below the deck and went to go find it," answered Haley.

"WHAT!" yelled Nathan. "Is he nuts?"

"I tried taking him out of it but he wouldn't listen." insisted Haley.

"What was he looking for?" asked Nathan worrying for his bro's safety.

Haley hesitated. "I don't know." She felt bad for lying to Nathan but she and Lucas had an agreement not to let the cat out the bag just yet.

Lucas searched the water for her purse but was having no luck. It had to be underwater, it had to be.

He looked back at the stairs, he couldn't see Haley from where he was at and she wasn't rushing down yet so he must have still had time to spare.

He took in a deep breath and dove under the water. He struggled to keep his eyes open; the salt in the water burned his eyes. He had to resurface twice before he spotted her bag; he still was in lack of breath from previously.

His third time under he caught glace of the bag. It was underneath the stairs, it must have fallen through the cracks of the steps when Haley fell. He swam to it, he swam fast. He could feel the pressure of the water above him increase by the seconds. The water was piling in quickly.

"Haley where is he?" worried Peyton.

"I don't know, he's probably still looking," she hoped.

Meanwhile…

Lucas grabbed onto the purse, he opened it up and out floated the small yellow box. He gripped it tightly in his hand and receded back to the surface.

When Lucas arose he could no longer touch the floor of the deck. The water was above his head, he had to grip onto the bars from the ceiling to keep above the water.

"Lucas," Haley screamed down the steps. "Hurry up"

Lucas heard his friend's calling. With his hand that was holding the box he brought it to his mouth. He placed the small box in his teeth so he could grab onto the ceiling with both hands.

"Crap," Lucas said with his teeth clenched around the box.

The water was now up to his shoulders and he was about 10 feet away from the steps. He was going to have to swim over to the steps.

He looked towards the steps and prayed in his head he made it with enough air. He let go of the ceiling bars and plumaged into the deep salty water. Now he only had to swim to the steps.

**Dun… Dun… Dun… I know it wasn't super long or interesting for that matter but I'm trying hard to keep all my stories going and updated quick enough. I hope you liked it. Sorry I didn't reveal either of the secrets yet but I gave you some clues if it helps! LoL.. And yet I leave you with another cliffhanger, my stupid writing habits I know.**


	7. I wont go without you

**Sorry this story took so long for me to update. I really apologize to swiminchix88 because I've promised her for weeks that I would update. I hope she can forgive me. ;) I've just been going through a lot since me and my bf broke up on New years. His mom is being a BI and moving him away from me too. A lot of drama I really don't wanna deal with. **

**Please read and review, Thanks for the mast load of reviewers yesterday too. That really got me wanting to update!!!**

**Thanks to Ally C too for helping me on the hole Microsoft works problem. I owe you!

* * *

**

_Lucas heard his friends calling. With his hand that was holding the box he brought it to his mouth. He placed the small yellow box in his teeth so he could grab onto the ceiling with both hands._

"_Crap," Lucas said with his teeth clenched around the box._

_The water was now up to his shoulders and he was about 10 feet away from the steps. He was going to have to swim over to the steps._

_He looked towards the steps and prayed in his head he made it with enough air. He let go of the ceiling bars and plumaged into the deep salty water. Now he only had to swim to the steps._

"Lucas!" Yelled Haley. She was worried because he hadn't surfaced yet. He just had to be the guy though. What was more important? Seriously men and their priorities.

Lucas heard the fear filled scream coming from his best friend. He currently couldn't talk under water so he couldn't relieve her worries with a simple yell. He just paddled through the chilling, salty water with speed, knocking into a few objects on the way. The ocean's mast supply of salt had a burning affect on his eyes that he wasn't so happy to contend with. This was twice in one night he had to deal with it.

Lucas still couldn't get over the fact that his baby, his boat was sinking. Lately that had been his pride and joy when Brooke wouldn't have anything to do with him. He was hoping to change that however.

Haley leaned over the edge of the stairs and looked down. Water… just water filling up quickly. There was no sign of her brooding best friend and that worried her.

"Do you see him?" Nathan asked nearly jumping out of his seat.

"Don't know," Haley answered honestly.

"I'm going down after him!" insisted Nathan. He got up and went walking over to Haley when Brooke stopped him.

"You need to guide the boat or were all goners," she insisted. "He'll come up give him a second I know it. Please just guide the boat Nate."

Nathan sighed at Brooke and sat back down. In his mind he counted the seconds. Luke had till the count of 100 before Nathan dove out his seat and went after him.

Meanwhile…

Lucas reached the bottom step and grabbed onto it with his arm. Lucas had no air left in his lungs, resurfacing was his only shot. The water was filling in his mouth between the cracks of the box so he needed to get the water out his mouth before he mistakenly swallowed it.

He grabbed onto the bottom step and used his strong vice like grip to pull himself up the steps. The heavy water pressure definitely wasn't in his favor. It wanted to pull him away to the left side of the boat. Lucas just assumed that's where the boat had hit the sharp rocks and the hole was just a big reminder they all had to get their asses in gear in less they wanted to go for a big swim.

Peyton, Brooke, and Nathan all fidgeted in their seats. They all had a major bone to pick with Lucas when he resurfaced.

Lucas was nearly to the surface. He saw the shining light from above the deck and it was like throwing a piece of meat in front of a shark and saying go get it. He wanted to show everyone he could make it to the surface unattended. He had no air left however. His lungs were weak from his previous adventure and making it up two steps seemed like the hardest of tasks.

That's when he saw her, his true inspiration. She was the girl who gave him the will to grab that last receding step before they all saw him and could help him.

"LUCAS!" all three girls yelled in unison seeing his arm reach up.

Haley, Peyton, and Brooke all latched onto Lucas and helped pull him up onto the deck.

The yellow box went flying out his mouth and flung across the deck of the boat. He started choking up the water instantly.

Heaving up the water through his lungs he began to release yellowy phlegm over the wood flooring of his deck. He propped himself up on the deck in a kneeling position as he spit up the water.

Peyton kneeled next to Lucas worried.

"Are you ok?" she asked biting her lip and rubbing his back softly.

Lucas nodded.

Peyton slapped him across the back of the head with enough power for him to get the hint. "Don't you ever scare us over something stupid like that," she yelled as she took off back towards Nathan almost in tears.

Lucas grabbed the back of his head and looked up as she stormed off. He looked up at Brooke but she looked just as pissed, maybe even more.

Brooke in a fiery frenzy stormed off as well.

"Sorry," Lucas whispered quietly trying to get his wind.

Haley held out her hand for him to grab.

He grabbed it weakly and searched the floor for his prize.

Haley handed him the box knowing exactly what he wanted.

"I know why you wanted it but you should be more careful," Haley said more comforting.

Lucas nodded; gripping the box in his right hand he wrapped his other around Haley. Resting his head on hers he kissed her forehead, the sweetest of gestures.

"Love ya Hales," he whispered.

"Love ya too Luke," she whispered grabbing his arm and pulling him towards the others.

Nathan ripped off his shirt and threw it to Lucas. "You're going to be seriously sick if you don't stop diving in that water." He shook his head annoyed by his brother for the moment. "I need you're ass to get to shore so don't pull any more stunts! "

Lucas chuckled a bit as he slipped Nathan's tank over his head.

"Nice to know I'm loved," Lucas mocked . "Move, let me control the wheel before you tip the boat. We have enough problems as it is without having to swim 6 miles to the island." Nathan nodded and moved for Lucas to sit down. Instead he walked to Haley and wrapped his arms around his wife in comfort.

"Its goona be ok," Nathan whispered to Haley. He didn't know if he said it for her or himself. He still had little faith that they would get a miracle and make it to shore.

Lucas shoved the box in his shirt pocket and sat down at the wheel. He looked over at Peyton and Brooke but they wouldn't meet his eye. He instead looked straight and pumped the gas pedal for a little extra speed. They needed all they could get!

"By the way what did you go under deck for?" Nathan asked looking back to where the water was emerging from the stairs already. The boat was beginning to sink and that worried them because they had at least another 4 miles before a hint of shore.

"Something Keith gave me before he died," Lucas whispered looking up at the sky. He knew his uncle would have killed him for such a stunt but he didn't care. He wasn't going to give up some of his last remains of his "father."

Nathan nodded and left it at that. He knew that was a tight spot for Lucas and figured he'd just better let it be.

Lucas looked down at the GPS system in worry. They had exactly 3.321 miles left before they hit land. Then there they could try and figure a way to get to shore. By morning his mom and Nathan's would be so worried he knew they would check every inch of the waters for them. The problem was making it to the land to start off with.

"Lucas, what happens if the water starts to overfill and we end up sinking?" asked Nathan curious.

Lucas looked back at his brother. "We just follow the plan then."

"What's the plan?" asked Peyton finally looking up at Lucas.

Lucas shot his head at the blonde and smiled.

"I'm kinda still working on it, I'll let you know if something comes to mind though."

Brooke let out a small laugh at Lucas.

Peyton turned and looked at Brooke and for the oddest of reasons she found herself chuckling as well. Both girls smiled briefly at one another.

"Nathan go get the life preservers, there are 2 in the compartment under my legs," told Lucas. That was his all mighty idea!

Lucas made sure to keep everyone focused for the moment. The water wasn't wasting any time filling the boat.

Nathan did as his brother instructed and grabbed the 2 lifejackets from underneath the wheel.

"There are only 2 though," whispered Haley.

All three girls looked at each other wondering who would get them.

Lucas looked back at them as well.

Lucas looked saddened then spoke. "Here is the deal!" he insisted. "Those two lifejackets are for Peyton and Brooke. Haley, you and Nate can have the ring that we used before to pull me and Nate out the water."

All of them looked back at Lucas sadly.

"What about you Luke?" asked Haley.

"I'm fine, I can swim through the water with you guys," he lied. "The water isn't that bad."

Nathan shook his head no.

"You nearly drowned last time, no way am I going to let you go without one!" insisted Nathan.

"Nathan for once listen to me ok," yelled Lucas. "The girls will be ok if they have the life preservers and Haley needs you man. I'll be fine!"

"I'm not leaving without you," Peyton began crying.

"Neither will I," Brooke began.

"Don't be stupid guys," Lucas yelled. Brooke you can't swim and Peyton I don't think you can swim all to well either! You need them"

"Then you can share with me and Nathan, the tube is big," began Haley.

"It's not that big, it won't support all three of us," knew Lucas. "It would end up sinking all of us."

Brooke shook her head bawling. "NO Lucas!"

Lucas jumped up from the wheel for a quick second and embraced Brooke in his arms." Don't worry yet ok, we still might make it to shore in time."

Brooke looked back at the water beginning to flood up from under the deck. "No, and you know we won't make it that far! YOU'RE A LIAR. You're lying to me and you know it." She began bawling into his arms.

Nathan got up and grabbed the wheel for the moment as Lucas tried to calm Brooke down.

Lucas looked next to Brooke at Peyton. He wrapped his arms around her as well. "Listen to me both of you!"

Peyton and Brooke both looked up at him in tears.

"I won't let anything happen to you," he promised. "Either of you! I love you both so much!"

Haley wrapped her arms around Nathan and began crying as well. "Nathan I won't leave Lucas behind either."

Nathan hugged her back as she sat on the seat next to him." I won't either. If he goes down I'm going down with him!"

"We're going down with him," corrected Haley. "I go down if you go down!"

Nathan shook his head at his wife. "Never!"

Haley held her hand up to Nathan's mouth. "You wont change my mind on this Nathan! If you go I go! Don't argue with me!"

"If you go I go Lucas," bawled Brooke.

"I won't lose another person Lucas, I'll go down with you too!" insisted Peyton.

Lucas looked back at Nathan and frowned. They both shook their heads at each other.

Lucas stood up and backed up from both girls. He had to get back to the wheel.

Nathan and Haley moved out of the way for Lucas again. Lucas took the wheel and pumped the petal hard. "Come on baby, get us to shore."

Brooke and Peyton grabbed each other in a loving hug.

"I love you P. Sawyer," cried Brooke.

"I love you too B. Davis," Peyton cried back.

Lucas looked back at his girls and smiled. He was glad hey were getting along, but was is too late?

Nathan looked towards the steps and the water was beginning to fill up badly. He watched as a puddle of water came towards his feet. His big toe felt the chill as the water finally made it their way.

"Lucas," yelled Nathan.

Lucas looked back at the water.

Haley went over to Brooke and Peyton and invited herself into the hug.

"Get the girls ready!" Lucas said pumping the wheel one last time. He looked down at the GPS.

* * *

**2.56 miles left until shore.**

**Ha ha ha… another cliffy. This chapter was originally longer but I wanted to change the ending and break the long chapter into 2 so my next update wont be as far in between. It's kinda hard updating seven stories all the time. **

**Thanks for reading, stay tuned**


	8. Come back Jack

**I've had part of this written for a long time but I've been so damn busy, my life took over. We went to competitions the other day and our team at the school won third place. To the world championships!! Hurray, now only if our track team can do something worth wild, ha ha. Besides that though, One tree hill comes on in like 2 weeks and I'm overly ecstatic! I hope it's as good as the promos make it out to look. **

**Well thanks for those who reviewed last time, and kept me on my toes. lol, some of you have been asking me to update and I really hope this chapter was worth the wait! **

**Read and review please!!**

**--------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 8 - Come back Jack**

The girls all wrapped them self in each others embrace as Lucas ordered Nathan to get ready. They all knew it was a matter of time before they were emerged in the icy cold ocean water.

Lucas looked back at Nathan who was fixated on discovering a plan. Assuming by his brothers blank stare Lucas realized he had come up with nothing! They would be sticking to their original plan at this rate.

Nathan stood on the deck pacing back and forth as the water began to make its way toward their end of the deck. The deck was no longer filled with little puddle. All the wood planks of the floor were now submerged in a thin layer of water.

Everyone watched in agony as water gushed up through the stairs from underneath.

"Nathan," cried Haley as she watched him pace back and fourth frantically. She didn't like their original plan; it wasn't at all what she wanted. Lucas expected her, Nathan and the girls to all float away to shore on their little life preservers as he drowned right in front of them. Uh uh, no way!

"Nathan grab the wheel for a second," asked Lucas as he got up. "Pump the petal for extra speed ok."

Nathan nodded and took over momentarily.

Lucas kneeled next to the girls and looked up into their tear filled eyes.

Brooke, Peyton and Haley all looked at Lucas as he kneeled near their legs. They all had a jest to what he was up to.

Lucas grabbed one of the orange colored life preservers and held it in front of Brooke.

"Please put in on," he begged.

"Do you have one?" she asked stubbornly.

Lucas unbuckled the front and continued to hold it in her face.

Nathan looked back from the wheel and glanced at Lucas sadly.

"I won't leave without you, I've made up my mind," Brooke insisted.

"You're not leaving without me though, I'll be with you guys as you float on to shore," Lucas insisted.

"You'll drown," Peyton jumped in. "You're a good swimmer but not that good Luke. You'll eventually get tired and go under. I won't watch that happen!"

"No I won't, "Lucas jumped in. "I have a better plan."

Haley smiled joyously. "Really, what is it?" she insisted on knowing.

Brooke and Peyton gained a glimmer of hope.

A large boom and burst of lightning hit and lit up the sky fleetingly causing everyone to look up frightened. The rain was still pouring over their heads causing the boat to sink quicker.

Lucas grabbed a hold of Brooke's hand as well as Peyton's and looked in their eyes again. "Put on you're lifejackets and I'll tell you!"

"Tell us first," insisted Peyton wiping a strand of soaked hair out of her eye.

Lucas stood with the life preserver and knelt over Peyton who was crunched next to Haley and Brooke on the wrap around seat. He slid it behind her back and looked at her face as she began to tear up.

"No Lucas," Peyton cried grabbing him in a hug.

Luke didn't stop; he grabbed one of her arms and then the other and slid them through the arm holes of the jacket. She was nearly a limp fish attached to his neck leaning forward in the seat. He felt hot sticky tears drip down her face and onto his as she sobbed into his shoulder.

He managed to get the jacket on her and knelled back down in front of all of them. She sobbed more as he snapped the buckles in front together and fastened the ties. She went to undo them but with a swift yet gentle hand he touched hers and motioned her to not to do it.

She began sobbing even harder; she couldn't even imagine herself going under without him. She loved him so much! Even if he did love Brooke, she still considered him to be the one for her; he always was even if she couldn't call him her own.

Lucas turned to Brooke once he knew Peyton had stopped fighting.

Haley ran over to Nathan and hugged him tighter than she ever thought she could. "I will not leave without you two!" she insisted. Nathan left her stubbornness alone for the moment being and just held her close. He wrapped his left arm around her head and pushed her onto his lap. He gently stroked her hair as she too cried in fear for them all. Nathan watched as Lucas worked with Brooke.

Brooke nearly folded her arms and shook her head.

Lucas grabbed the last lifejacket and stood up above her like he had with Peyton.

"Not until you tell me how you're making it out with us," she yelled at him. She didn't mean to be spiteful but she needed to know he would be safe too.

"I'll tell you once you get you're life jacket on," promised Lucas.

"Tell me now!" screamed Brooke like a stubborn five year old.

Lucas pushed her up and slid the jacket behind her, now he had to slide her arms in.

"No, not until I know you'll be safe!" Brooke screamed fidgeting.

Nathan sighed loudly as he looked down at the quickly filling water. The boat was now only about 10 inches above water. It flooded all the way up to his knees sitting down. The gas petal was completely emerged in water. He pumped it but it didn't seem like the boat was moving too far. He looked down at the GPS; it read about 2 miles to the island. That was a LONG way to travel in an ocean storm and he knew it. They were all going under, it was inevitable and he knew Lucas knew the same.

Lucas looked back at Nathan and made eye contact. Nathan knew instantly that Lucas was ensuring that he was going to take care of Haley and make sure she cooperated with their current plan. Nathan nodded and then lifted Haley's face up so he could see her.

Nathan reached over the steering wheel to where the floating ring was and handed it to Haley.

Haley would have no part in taking it.

"I'll take care of Lucas, just hold the ring for me," pleaded Nathan.

"Promise?" Haley whispered to him.

"I promise I will make sure you are safe and I won't get off the boat without him Haley," promised Nathan.

Haley sighed and grabbed the ring trusting her husbands' word. She hugged him closely still and watched as Lucas struggled with Brooke.

Lucas managed to get both of Brooke's arms in the jacket and now they were both just fiddling with the buckles. Every time he buckled one she undid it.

"Tell me you'll be safe too," insisted Brooke.

Peyton was still bawling next to them. She went to undo her own buckles again but Lucas begged her not to. Instead she began to sob harder.

Lucas fixated his attention back on Brooke again. "Please Pretty girl, put it on for me." Lucas begged.

"Please Broody, tell me you wont drown and leave me," she begged back.

Lucas bucked her last buckle and when she went to unclip them all again he grabbed her hands in his.

Brooke struggled but Lucas held them tightly. "Hear me out, please."

"Let me go!" she screamed even though he seized to hurt her even the slightest. She knew his intentions were in the right direction but she didn't want to hear them right now. She couldn't lose him like this, especially after everything. She still needed to tell him the "truth" and she hated how their past few weeks were nothing but missed calls and avoidances.

"Have you two ever seen Titanic?" Lucas whispered softly to both girls.

Brooke and Peyton looked up at Lucas who had the slightest run of tears sliding down his cheeks. They didn't answer him even both of them had seen the movie.

"You know how Jack and Rose held onto that stray piece of wood?" he asked rhetorically. "There is bound to be something to hold onto once the ship goes down, I'll find something and float with you guys."

"That might not work though," Brooke sobbed. "That's your plan? That's the stupidest plan ever," she screamed as her eyes were washed away in tears. She struggled to get her hands free from his grip again but he still held them tightly.

Lucas spoke no more, he simply let loose of her wrists and gripped her closely to his chest. "Listen."

"Listen to what?" Brooke yelled as she cried. "I can't hear anything."

Lucas held her closely to his chest. "Listen Brooke."

Brooke remained quiet, her face in his chest and her breaths heavy. All she could hear were the waves washing up on deck, the rain pouring. The settle sound of rumbling, Peyton crying. So many sounds. She could hear the scratch of sound when she rubbed her lifejacket against him. She could hear his heart beating. A loud beating. A fast beating. His heart, she could hear his heart! She looked up in his eyes. She knew now what he talking about now.

"It's not beating fast because I'm scared Brooke," told Lucas. "It's not that at all."

"Why is it then?" Brooke wondered.

Lucas held Brooke closely. "I need you Brooke, I need you safe. My heart beats because I have you safe in my arms. If something were to happen to my Cheery that would be the end of me don't you understand?"

Brooke whimpered softly as Lucas began to cry a little harder. She gripped him closely. She grabbed Peyton closely. She hugged them both as they all cried into each other.

"Brooke," Peyton began but she was caught off by Brooke.

"I love you best friend," Brooke cut her off.

"I love you too Brooke," Peyton cried back.

Nathan rocked Haley in his arms softly.

The water was higher now. Too high to drive! Nathan gave up on steering the boat and rocked Haley in his arms gently.

Lucas looked up at his brother. All five of them were crying.

They were all shivering now, the water was to the rim of the boat, and it reached above their waists.

Nathan stood from the drivers chair; he lifted Haley in his arms. Her legs swung around his waist as he held her to his chest and above the water. Her head laid into his shoulder sobbing.

Lucas stood, gripping both Brooke and Peyton's arm.

They all stood, they all scooted too one another and waited as the boat began to sink before their eyes.

Nathan slid the ring around Haley, they all remained silent.

Haley looked up at them all in Nathan's arms. "We'll all go down together!"

"Nathan, put the ring around you," Lucas insisted. "There is room for you and Haley."

Nathan shook his head no. "I'm with you man."

Lucas tried to argue but Nathan cut him off.

"We'll keep each other up!" Nathan insisted. "I'm with you bro."

Lucas sighed and waited as the water rose up their waists and the boat began to sink into the blue abyss. He couldn't help but feel scared for them all. It was slim chances that they would ALL make it back to shore in one piece. Especially him and Nathan because they didn't have anything to keep them buoyant.

Haley gripped onto Luke's hand.

Lucas looked up at his best friend who was fixated in Nathan's arms.

"We go down together best friend." whispered Haley.

Lucas began to tear up. He squeezed her hand in his.

"I love you Lukie," Haley whispered.

"I love you too Hales," Luke whispered back subtly smiling.

Peyton grabbed Brooke's hand and Brooke looked up at her.

"We go together?" she almost asked.

Brooke just squeezed her best friends hand and reached for Luke's other one.

They all stood there sinking, all linked hand to hand.

Nathan kissed Haley passionately on the lips. "Always baby."

"And forever." Haley whispered back.

They all cried standing there, then the boat went under.

They all dove into the icy water, one by one they slipped out of each others arms and their hands unlinked.

Brooke rose to the surface, then Peyton, Haley was washed up in a wave. Nathan and Lucas bobbed above the water.

"Nathan," yelled Haley. She couldn't see anything but water.

"Brooke," Peyton screamed looking around for someone.

"Lucas," Brooke screamed looking around.

They all went down linked together, but when they came up that reality wasn't the same.

-----------------------

**DUN DUN DUN… ha ha… I love leaving people in suspense. I really hope those who read enjoyed. I mean, I tried to give it some good suspense and make it somewhat touching. **

**Stay tuned next… Will they all make it through the ocean and to land? Will they be together or be separated in the wild ocean waters? Will we ever discover what's in that little yellow box and find out what's Brooke's dirty little secret? **

**Ha ha. I love both Brucas and Leyton too so excuse me if I can't make up my mind. No worries to those Leyton fans though, if this story doesn't turn out Leyton I will write one for Leyton! **

**Please review, just click that little button below and tell me you're opinions. I'd love to hear them! Next update will NOT be as far in between I promise!**


	9. The next step

**Ok I know it's been a killer of a long time since I updated any of my stories. I think it's been a month. But like I have no excuses except my summer has been busy. School is back though so I'll have more time to update as usual. Can't make any promises however. I do want to thank all of you who reviewed for my last chapter; it really was nice to get all the love. Thanks again, please R&R. Cant wait until January for the new episodes. I think I've already begun counting the days.**

**Also.. there is some cussing in this chapter so I appologize ahead of time if that offends anyone.**

* * *

"Lucas, Where are you?" Brooke screamed as a wide wave washed her down and back up again. She searched the water for him, she searched for anyone but she came up unlucky. She struggled to stay afloat even with the help of her lifejacket; the waters were just so rough.

The front of the boat was all the remained above water, the entire back of the boat had submerged beneath the surface, and Brooke hoped that when the front of the boat went down she would be able to spot the others from the other side.

Meanwhile Haley screamed her husband's name from the other side of the boat. She wasn't alone however she shared Peyton's company.

"Nathan," Screamed Peyton and Haley at the same time.

"Brooke," Screamed Haley once more. She locked hands with Peyton also trying to stay above the harsh open waters. She was freezing, the water was so cold, and it was getting so dark too. She new in moments it would grow so dark that she probably wouldn't even be able to see what was inches away from her.

Meanwhile, with much distance in between him and the girls Nathan was frantically looking for his brother. When he went down he was linked with him and now Lucas was nowhere to be found as usual.

"Lucas," shouted Nathan worried he had drowned. He gasped for air momentarily; he kept swallowing large mouthfuls of water. "Luke where are you?" He spun in the water looking for his older brother while trying not to drown.

Everyone was separated, it was a huge disaster!

"Peyton," Haley nudged her from the side. "Let's swim to the other side of the boat to see if anyone is there. Maybe Brooke, Nathan and Lucas are behind the boat."

"It's sinking fast, let's just wait, I can barley stay afloat let alone swim anywhere," Peyton insisted.

"We're going to have to swim to shore anyways' P. Sawyer," snipped Haley. She knew she was a stronger swimmer than her friend however.

Brooke struggled with one of the buckles on her lifejacket, the clamp had come undone and now her only source of savior, her lifejacket wasn't doing its job. "Uh," she groaned as another wave crashed against her face and she went under again. Swimming to shore was going to be a major task!

"Haley," shrieked Nathan. He wasn't able to spot anyone and was growing extremely worried now.

A large bellowing blast of lightning lit up the sky and Nathan felt something grab his leg from underneath the water.

"WHAT THE FUCK?" screamed Nathan trying to get his leg free. He was in the middle of the ocean and was deathly frightened of sharks. "Oh please don't be a shark, please don't be a shark." He began panicking as the underwater creature grabbed his ankle even tighter.

Nathan began kicking hysterically; he thought for a moment that he had kicked the creature in the head for he heard a faint yelping sound. He couldn't see into the water enough to know what had grabbed a hold of him. It was too dark outside.

Whatever it was had lost grip when he began kicking and Nathan searched around waiting for it to grab hold again. He just hoped this time it wasn't more viscously. Like a flesh eating bite.

Lightning lit up the sky again and he nearly died when he saw the creature emerge from the water. He didn't give it a moment's hesitation before he kicked it once more in the head. He didn't even stop to get a good look he just flailed his feet.

"Nathan STOP," he heard the being yell. Only then did he realize what, or for that matter who it was.

Lucas turned to face his brother and glared in his direction. The son-of-a-bitch had kicked him twice in the face. His nose was bleeding madly and he wanted to slug him until his brains were falling out.

"Sorry," Nate apologized realizing what he had done. He couldn't help but laugh a little to himself.

Lucas looked exhausted from paddling; him and Nathan were the only ones without life preservers. He looked over to his brother to see the same fatigued look in his eyes. He knew he could kick him in the face later; a little payback was always pleasing.

"I thought you were a shark," mumbled Nathan.

"An ankle gripping shark?" Lucas shot at him sarcastically.

Nathan shrugged. "Look man I'm tired, I didn't know what it was."

"Whatever, did you see the girls yet?" insisted Lucas trying to stay above the waves. It so didn't help that they were in the middle of a storm, it was hard enough just imagining swimming two miles to shore.

"No, we drifted out so far from the boat, I bet that's where they all are." pointed out Nathan.

Lucas looked back at the boat that was at least a good 10-minute swim away. "I wonder how we drifted so far."

"The waters are rough man, what did you expect?" asked Nathan.

"I don't know, lets swim back over to the boat, get the others and hi tail our asses to shore before it gets any darker," Lucas insisted.

"Easier said then done," laughed Nathan in a sarcastic manner.

"Either way I'm not waiting here," Lucas took off in the water. He began swimming towards the boat not looking back to see if his brother was following. He had to make sure his girls were ok.

Meanwhile Brooke was growing more and more frightened. She couldn't find anyone around, anyone would do right now.

"BANG," roared another echoing blast of thunder. Brooke yelped from the sudden burst of noise. She was beginning to cry; she could feel the tears rolling down her cheeks. She had to get to the other side of the boat and see if anyone was there. She had a fear of being alone.

She began paddling around. She barely got a few inches before a large wave crashed upon her and knocked her into the side of the boat harshly and sent her under and back up again. She began crying even harder now. She couldn't swim for shit and the life jacket was serving to be nothing but a nuisance when she needed to swim to the other side of the boat.

"Can anyone hear me," she cried out hoping one of her friends would come to her rescue, Lucas hopefully.

"Did you hear that?" Haley nudged Peyton from the other side of the boat.

"Hear what?" Peyton asked rubbing the salt water from her eyes. It really burnt when it got in your eyes.

"I think I heard Brooke," Haley listened again for another yell from her friend.

"Where do you think she yelled from?" asked Peyton.

"Shhh…" whispered Haley trying to hear again.

"I don't hear anything but the water," whispered Peyton.

"Let's go to the other side of the boat girle, I think Brooke's on the other side." Haley thought aloud.

Haley grabbed onto Peyton's life jacket and positioned herself in her safety tube and they tried swimming to the other side of the sinking boat. Haley grew slightly annoyed however when she basically had to tow Peyton along with her. She paddled her arms as Peyton held onto her tube trying not to be separated and left behind.

Meanwhile… Nathan and Lucas swam about 100 feet back to the boat before they really began feeling exhausted.

"There is no way I'm going to be able to swim 2 miles to shore man," swore Nathan panting as he lifted his arms again for another big stride.

Lucas spat out some incoming water and nodded in agreement. "I'm already exhausted and we haven't even reached the boat yet."

"You mean what's left of it man, its almost completely submerged beneath the surface," noticed Nate.

"Don't remind me," Lucas spat in anger and slight annoyance. That was his brand new boat, he worked all summer for that thing and in one horrible evening he lost it.

"I don't things could get worse honestly," insisted Nathan.

"Don't say that because it will," Lucas sucked in a breath as a smaller wave washed him under the surface once again. He rose back to the surface tired and losing hope.

"I can't feel my face it's so damn cold," complained Nathan.

"You ain't telling me," Lucas agreed as he gasped in for air and began to swim again.

"Just keep swimming, we're almost to the boat," pushed Nathan. "Once we get there, then we can keep telling our self we're almost to land."

Lucas nodded and continued swimming. "We're almost there." He kept lying to himself, it really helped.

Back to where the girls were Brooke kept getting shoved against the hard exterior of the boat and Haley and Peyton were struggling to swim to where Brooke was.

"She better be on the other side," Peyton complained trying to paddle some.

"Why you aren't doing anything, why are you complaining?" Haley snipped at her friend.

"I'm trying as hard as I can to paddle Hales," Peyton swore." I can't swim any harder."

"Well try harder I can't pull the both of us to shore P. Sawyer," snipped Haley once more.

"You're not," Peyton spat. The argument was beginning to get heated.

"Let go of my tube then, you can swim next to me, you don't have to hold onto me for dear life," Haley yelled.

"Fine," argued Peyton. " I was just dumb enough to think that it wouldn't be smart if we got separated." She let go of Haley's tube and began swimming on her own. A little behind but annoyance had kicked in and she was trying even harder to show little Ms. Know It All that she was just as good.

"Arrrrr…." Brooke shouted in frustration. The water wasn't giving in at all. "Can anyone hear me out there?" She had a moment flashback to Titanic. The Jack and Rose scene played in her mind. "Jack don't leave me," she caught herself mumbling to herself like a crazy woman. She still continued crying, some would say it wasn't serving a purpose but it was making her feel better.

A few waves later and another shove against the boat Brooke was a few inches closer to seeing what was on the other side. If she would have waited another ten minutes she wouldn't even have to swim to the other side of the boat because there would be nothing to swim around. It was sinking at a high speed.

Peyton grabbed the rear end of the boat and helped it to pull herself frontward and around. Haley swam to the left of her; they were actually making it somewhere, which was somehow odd given their current circumstances.

"BROOKE," screamed Haley spotting her friend. They were a few feet away from her now. They spotted the bright orange life preserver in the water.

"OH MY GOD," Brooke broke out in tears joyous that she has found someone. She had found two "someone's." "Peyton, Haley," Brooke started paddling furiously thinking it would get her further. She still kept getting knocked to the side however. She was happy though, she wasn't alone anymore.

Haley swam further and grabbed onto Peyton's jacket as she paddled. "I'm sorry Sawyer."

"It's ok," accepted Peyton. She let Haley help her, she needed it after all, and she was just too stubborn to admit the fact.

Haley happened to grab onto Brooke first, she grabbed her close and gripped her in a waddling hug.

"I'm so happy I found you guys," Brooke rejoiced grabbing both her friends in a close hug. She broke out in tears again, this time good ones.

"Have you seen the boys?" Haley asked pulling out of the hug.

"No, I was calling out to them though," Brooke mentioned. "You two are the first I've seen since we went down.

"They could have drifted off looking for land thinking we all had gone that way," hinted Peyton.

"Nathan wouldn't have left without us," insisted Haley.

"He probably is out looking for us and we're over here." added Peyton trying to be hopeful.

"He could be looking for Lucas too," added Brooke. "You do think they are ok right?"

Brooke began worrying again. "Oh my god what if they both got sucked under? They didn't have any life jackets, they could have drowned that's why we can't find them."

"Shh," stopped Haley. "Don't say that." She couldn't stand thinking about the possibility. "Let's start swimming towards the way the boat was going. Maybe we'll run into them or possibly land. We have to go that way anyways and so do they so we'll run into each other hopefully."

"I'm not a good swimmer Hales," hinted Brooke. "I can't swim for shit."

"Neither can I, don't feel bad," agreed Peyton.

"Brooke, hold onto Sawyers arm and Sawyer hold onto mine," insisted Haley. "We'll swim together so we don't lose each other in these harsh waters."

Meanwhile as the girls were swimming towards land Lucas and Nathan were making their way to the remainder of the boat to look for the girls.

"Dude, I can't see a thing," complained Nathan.

"BANG," the sky lit up in a flash of lightning and thunder.

"You were saying?" laughed Lucas. "You're complaints were answered."

"Shut up, that's not cool I can't wait to make it to the boat," insisted Nathan lifting his arms in a weak stride. "I'm already exhausted."

"We got a long way to go bro," led Lucas just as exhausted. "Maybe we can find something at the boat."

"Yeah I'm hoping the girls," reminded Nathan.

"Yeah well I know that, I was meaning hopefully a piece of wood or something that we can float on and rest for a few."

"You mean like that Titanic shit?" joked Nathan.

"Yeah, I'll be Rose, you can be Jack," laughed Lucas.

"Screw you, you can be Rose all you want, I'm going to be the smart one and find my own crappy piece of wood," shot back Nathan.

Lucas chuckled to himself. He would have continued the joking if he weren't freezing his ass off at the moment. The water was so cold, it was so dark and he was so damn tired of swimming.

"Let's swim top speed man and make it to the boat," encouraged Nate. "Then we can get to the girls and take a break hopefully.

Lucas took his brother's heeding advice and took off swimming. He like his brother wanted to ensure his girls were ok and damn straight he needed a good break.

In gentle striding blows both boys plowed their way through the rough waves trying to get to what was left of the boat. They made it there in a matter of minutes. The waves were no match for their keen determination. Both their hopes were crushed however when the girls were nowhere to be found.

"BROOKE," yelled Lucas. "Peyton?"

"Haley are you girl's out there?" yelled Nathan.

"Shit, you think their ok?" hoped Lucas.

"I'm so tired man," panted Nathan. He kicked his feet trying to stay afloat. "I don't think I can swim much further."

Lucas searched the dark waters for anything floating. He couldn't find anything around. He was extremely exhausted.

"Nathan," nudged Lucas grabbing his brother's shoulder.

"Huh?" talking in full sentences would use up too much energy.

"Do you see anything floatable?" he asked.

"Uh huh?" Nathan joked looking directly at Lucas in a happy way.

"No way in hell man, I ain't carrying your ass," joked Lucas.

"Worth a try wasn't it?" laughed Nathan. "Maybe we can break some wood off the boat."

"Yeah and how do you suppose we do that Hercules?" Lucas snapped sarcastically.

"Hey, it's worth a try isn't it?" suggested Nathan.

"We're going to end up using all our energy trying to break off the wood." ignored Lucas. "The boat is too strong, you can't just dig your fingers into it and grab some fresh wood."

"No, we can get to where the hole was and grab the broken wood there." pushed Nathan.

"That's under the water man, if I go under I ain't coming back up and I know it," insisted Lucas.

"It's either that or were going to be too burned out to swim the remainder of the way anyhow."

"It's not going to work," argued Lucas.

"Well I'm going under and trying," pressed Nathan. "I could use you're help but if your too damn stubborn to try then so be it." He positioned himself towards the end of the boat and dove under.

Lucas continued kicking his feet trying to stay afloat. He knew his brother was probably right he just wasn't in the mood for anymore manual labor. He dove under in annoyance. He really didn't want to do this.

Easier said then done, once under they couldn't even find the damn hole. It was too dark to see a thing. Lucas wasn't even sure if what he was swimming towards was Nathan. The salt in the water burned like hell too, his eyes felt like they were internally burning.

Lucas freaked when something grabbed his leg. He turned to see what it was and realized it was Nathan. He kicked his feet anyways and got his brother a good one in the jaw.

"Fuck," Nathan tried screaming as he grabbed his jaw. All he managed doing was blowing bubbles underwater. He started swimming towards the surface. Lucas followed.

"What the hell man, I thought you knew it was me," screamed Nathan as Lucas made it above water right next to him.

"I did," laughed Lucas.

"Then what the fuck was the kick for?" screamed Nathan.

"Just payback," chucked Lucas again. "You know for the whole double slammy earlier."

"Screw you man, when we get back to shore your ass is mine," joked Nathan. "Now my jaw hurts and I thought you said you weren't going to go with my plan."

"I changed my mind," answered Lucas. He was the first to dive under this time, he swam in the same area he imagined the hole would be at. Nathan followed closer behind. He didn't want to lose his bro under the water.

Lucas waved Nathan over with his arm, trying to see was the total task. He was however able to feel around the side of the boat until he got to the side with the jagged rigid where it was punctured. There was the opportune place to grab onto the wood and pull.

Nathan made it to where Lucas was and in moments hesitation they both began pulling. Nathan gripped hardly and positioned himself against the large craft by bracing his legs in a crunch position up against the side.

It was easier said than done because breaking off the wood was a complete bitch.

Lucas started feeling dizzy, he was really fatigued and was running out of air. He had to go back up. He grabbed onto Nate's shoulder and pulled then he began kicking back up to the surface.

Nathan followed quickly behind.

Lucas grabbed his head hardly when they were back at the surface. He was so tired and his head was pounding.

"CRASH…." Another loud bang struck the sky.

Nathan jumped in the water like a scared little girl.

"You ok man?" asked Nathan worried about his older bro.

"Yeah, just ran out of air," Lucas lied as he sunk back underneath the surface again without another word.

Once again Nathan followed and they were brought to the same place.

After a few more labored tries the wood began cracking. They needed a big piece though. They were careful not to break off a small piece.

They pulled hard and came up with a decent piece of wood about body size. They both had to resurface again; they were both out of breath this time.

Back at the surface….

"Shit man, you think this is big enough for the two of us?" laughed Nathan.

"It better be because I'm not going back down there," snapped Lucas annoyed.

"So like it will float, lay it on top the water and I'll get on, then you will," Nathan said excitedly. He was so tired, floating sounded sweet.

"Why do you get to get on first?" snipped Lucas.

"Whatever man, I just figured your smaller if I jumped up on after you I would flip you," insisted Nathan.

"I AM NOT smaller than you," emphasized Lucas. "Your just taller, I have more muscle mass."

"Haha that's funny man," laughed Nathan. "You are joking right?" He went to jump up on the wood but Lucas moved it angrily.

"Yeah I am, I'm not the pip squeak you think I am little brother," jumped in Lucas. "But if you're so sure, jump on first."

"Fine," Nathan jumped on the flat board. Lucas tried keeping it steady for the both of them. The waves were harsh, it was difficult to get on without being shoved off and submerged underneath the water.

"Keep it steady stupid ass," yelled Nathan angrily.

"I AM you brainless moron," Lucas yelled back. They were getting tense from all the stress.

Nathan jumped up on the board again and managed to stay this time. Now it was time for Lucas to get on. This was going to be the most difficult because most likely it would tip a few times.

Lucas jumped and the board rocked beneath his weight and tilted to the side.

"Shit," Nathan screamed knowing he was going back in the water.

The board tipped as Lucas attempted to jump on it. "Shit," both him and Nathan yelled in unison.

Nathan luckily had an easier time and the next chance he got he jumped back on the board without a problem.

"Ok lightweight, your turn," joked Nathan.

That pissed Lucas off. He pushed the board upwards and threw Nathan off of it.

"You asshole," Nathan screamed coming back up out of the freezing water. "What was that for?"

"For calling me lightweight," yelled Lucas. He followed Nathan's actions and jumped on first this time. "Now you."

"I should tip your ass off too," yelled an angry Nathan.

"If you do were going to be here all day," snipped Lucas. "If you wanna go back and fourth and drown each other then tip me."

Nathan rolled his eyes and attempted to get on. He in the same way tipped Lucas off. Not on purpose though.

"Fuck me," Lucas yelled in annoyance. "No wonder Jack ended up drowning in the movie."

"I can't do this much longer, I'm really tired and cold Luke," complained Nathan.

Lucas looked at the board and thought of how it would work. He had an idea.

"OK the reason we both tip is because the uneven amount of weight right?" Lucas asked rhetorically. "Well if we both jumped on at the same time from different ends then maybe it will work."

"All I'm saying is were lucky the waves are dying down." noticed Nathan.

"Nothing is lucky about tonight," mentioned Lucas sad about everything. "We don't even know if the girls are safe."

"I'm thinking they are all together man," hoped Nathan.

Lucas nodded hopefully. "OK, count of three jump up."

"ONE, TWO…." Started Nathan.

"Three," finished Lucas.

They both jumped up and steadily positioned themselves up. Nathan had made it all the way up and Lucas was partway. His legs were still hanging off.

"Steady Luke," whispered Nathan almost to himself.

Lucas moved his legs slowly. They were both laying on top the board. It was rocking back and fourth under their weight and the harsh waves.

"Scoot towards the middle." Mentioned Luke.

Nathan and Lucas huddled together on the small man made raft. They didn't know how long it would hold them but the temporary break was nice enough.

"We're going to die out here aren't we?" mumbled Nathan, his face into the wood.

"I hope not," Lucas felt inside his pocket. It was still there. His box, his next step was safe and sound inside his shorts pocket.

Both of them tried relaxing, it was difficult. Both boys laid there with chattering teeth and sore bodies.

The waves crashed hard against the wood, they washed over the top of them both. Angels were with the two though, they never fell off.

Angels were with them all.

Meanwhile…

"Is that LAND?" Screamed Brooke looking off into the darkness.

Haley squinted her eyes and tried to focus. She was unsure of what was ahead for the three of them. All she wanted right now was to share the comfort of her husband's arms. She needed her boys to be ok. She just needed it.

* * *

**_Dun.. dun… dun… I know messed up way to leave the chapter but yeah that's me. It's been a while. So here are some of the things I want to say. Thanks if you are still reading, it means a lot and also one more thing… comments make me happy and make me wanna update sooner. So just clicky please and tell me what you think…._**

**_Stay tuned.. find out about the box, brookes secret, and find out how the rest of the trip goes. Many chapters ahead and lots of drama to come!!_**


End file.
